


Madness

by lou1992



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerial dancer Lotor, Alternate Universe - Circus, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Gentle Sex, Good Lotor, Lion tamer Keith, Lotor and Keith are best friends, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Shiro and Kuron are twins, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Abandoned at birth, Lotor grows up in a circus, becoming an aerial dancer. After years of being abused by the circus owner Sendak, Lotor takes matters into his own hands and makes it look like an accident. Now there's two new owners, twins, that both he and Keith can't help but fall for. But can Lotor give himself fully after all he's been through?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I did make another Lotor story. What can I say, he's still my favorite character even tho it turned out he's still crazy as fuck. This was supposed to be a one shot, but after it just kept going, I decided to turn it into a short story. Well, here's the first chapter, hope you like. Leave a comment below and tell me what you think.

Everyone stood on stage, whispering amongst themselves in confusion, wondering what was going on. Coran had sent an email, asking everyone to come down to the ring for a meeting, not specifying why. Lotor and Keith stood towards the back, or front, depending on where their ringleader decided to speak in the circular stage, quiet and ignoring the other performers.  
A hush came over them when Coran stepped in, standing on the opposite side where Lotor and Keith were standing. The redheaded ringleader twirled his mustache as he came in to stand on a small podium and be able look over everyone’s heads. Lotor could already guess what it was about and crossed his arms over his chest, looking around the auditorium for any new faces hiding in the dark.

“Thank you all for coming,” the ringleader started with an English? accent. “After several months of Sendak’s death due to a heart attack, leaving the House of Entertainment open for a new owner, I have finally found two who were willing to buy that I could trust. We don’t want what happened to Sendak to happen again.” Coran's eyes pinpointed on Lotor.

Lotor’s lips twitched, wanting to form a smirk while Keith had to cover his mouth to hide his own. Why were they smirking? You ask. Well, let’s just say Lotor was very good with poisons and Sendak was an asshole. Keith and Coran were the only ones who knew that their business owner didn’t die of a heart attack. But nobody else knew and they stared at him for a different reason. 

Lotor knew what they were thinking, that he was a slut. Sleeping with their boss to get what he wanted. What they didn’t know was that he had to; it was him or one of them and Lotor didn’t want that happening. He allowed Sendak to do whatever he wanted to him as long as the bastard kept his word that he wouldn’t touch them and give them what they’re worth. In public, he was all smiles and encouraging words, but behind doors… he was a monster and took advantage of Lotor. Even when he was barely a teenager, when it all started, Sendak took what he wanted.

Keith only knew because he and Lotor were roommates and during his first week there, he woke to find Sendak in Lotor’s bed. He didn’t need to see anymore to know what was going on and closed his eyes, pretending he was still asleep. The sounds Lotor was trying to keep quiet did not sound pleasurable and found out that night what Lotor was saving not just him, but the other performers from. He had a new found respect for the man.

“Please welcome Takashi, likes to be called Shiro, and Kuron Shirogane.” Coran waved his hands towards the left side of the ring and two men stepped in. Twins it appeared. Everyone clapped as the two men went to stand next to Coran. 

Lotor leaned in towards Keith and whispered in his ear, “I wanna call them daddy and have them bend me over their knees and spank me.”

Keith covered his mouth and snickered, drawing everyone’s attention towards them.

“Is there something you would like to share with us, Keith?” Coran asked tersely, looking down his nose at him. He and Lotor were well known for causing trouble, making problems for their ringleader usually.

Keith cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, ringmaster.”

“Good. Now, everyone, let’s welcome our new owners and give our names and a little information about ourselves.”

The performers gave their names and said something about themselves, some lies obviously to look good in front of their new owners. Lotor took that time to eye the men, liking what he saw. They were tall and well defined in muscle with short black hair. One had a white forelock while the other’s hair was completely black with his bangs swept back and to the side. While handsome with genuine smiles, could he trust them?

When it came to them, Keith went and didn’t even bother to water it down. "Keith, ran away from an abusive foster home and became the best animal tamer and trainer on this side of Voltron.”

Lotor smirked, feeling prideful at how far Keith has come in the past five years. A once quiet yet trouble child has changed into a confident young man that became the animal whisperer; his best act being the Lions.

“Can I ask them something first?” Lotor asked, drawing an annoyed look from Coran.

“Sure,” the one with the white forelock said with a kind smile.

“Can I trust you?”

The twins frowned in confusion along with everyone else.

“What?” the twin with all black hair asked.

“Can I-we trust you? Will you do good by the performers? Will you give them their full wages without asking for anything in return? Can I trust you not to take advantage of any of my people?”

Everyone’s eyes widened at this, wondering why Lotor was asking this of them. Coran, though, looked a little put off and opened his mouth, but the two new owners cut him off.

“You can trust us,” the white forelock twin answered.

“We don’t know what may have happened before, but we aren’t like that and are good people,” the other twin said.

Lotor eyed them, observing their body language before nodding. “Lotor, aerial dancer and acrobat. Abandoned at birth and grew up here.”

The twins’ frowns deepened at the short sad stories and Coran was becoming red in the face from embarrassment. What did he expect, for them to lie like everyone else. Coran wasn’t a bad man, but sometimes his want for a perfect act, in and out of stage, was a bit much.

“Alright everyone,” the ringleader started, sounding a bit irritated. “It’s a big night tonight, so let’s show the audience our best performance yet.”

Everyone, other than Keith and Lotor, yelled in agreement, becoming excited. Coran waved everyone off, a sign he wanted them to start rehearsals to make sure they were perfect for tonight. Lotor didn’t bother to practice and followed Keith to the lions' den, his shows much more exciting when he made up routines on the spot. Coran had allowed it because, well, Lotor was one of his best act of the entire show.

“What do you think?” Keith asked as he opened the gate to the lions' cage and slipped in through the small opening he made before closing and locking it behind him. 

“About?” Lotor questioned, smiling as five female Lions ran out of their den excitedly and towards Keith. They jumped him and began rubbing their faces on him, bathing him with licks.

“About the Takashis. Think we can trust them?” Keith pushed a feline head away from his face so he could properly talk.

Lotor shrugged and leaned against the cage. “We’ll see. If they turn out to be like Sendak, I’ll just poison them too.”

“Hm.” Keith hugged the Alpha female around her large neck and shoved his face against her cheek.

This was when Keith was the happiest, when he was with the five sisters. They treated him like one of their own, like he was their baby and Lotor always loved watching them together. To see Keith’s dark brown mop of hair disappear beneath the blond colored lions, dark gray eyes most likely closed in bliss. Lotor didn’t know much of the twenty year old's past, but by how many nightmares Keith had during the years he’s been here, Lotor didn’t need to. 

Lotor pulled his long white hair back into a very loose ponytail, revealing his pointed ears, something Sendak had done to him when he was young to make him look more unique. It pissed him off whenever he thought back on it. He had white hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, was very tall with a lithe body, and sharp elfin features, how more unique did he need to be? 

The large metal door of the animal den opened with a loud squeal, making the person who opened it wince. It was one of the twins, the one with the all black hair. When he saw both Keith’s and Lotor’s eyes were on him, he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

“Um, hey, just wanted to check up on you guys since I didn’t see you guys practicing,” Takashi said as he walked towards them. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Keith curled up among a pile of lions before widening further when they landed on Lotor’s ears.

They both raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, his tone giving him away.

The new owner saw that he was caught and let out a sigh, smile leaving his face. “I didn’t think anyone was in here and needed to get away from all the attention.”

Lotor chuckled into his hand. “Its all about competition here, Mr. Takashi-“

“Kuron.”

“Kuron. The reason House of Entertainment is the best is because we build up the suspense, the best saved for last,” Lotor started to explain. “If you’re first, it means you lost to the competition and are considered the loser. Dead last and you’re the winner. And sometimes, the performers will try to win over the owner so they won’t be first. Hence all the attention.”

Kuron hummed in thought. “Well that explains all the touching and kind remarks… Which end are you then?”

“Second to last. Keith has the privilege of finishing the show.” Instead of feeling jealous, Lotor was glad. Keith earned it, working too hard to be anything but last. “I was the best, but Keith and his lions have become a people pleaser.”

Kuron looked over towards Keith, who was scratching the smallest of the lions neck. “I can see why. What are their names?”

Keith didn’t hear him, so Lotor answered for him. “The biggest and the alpha of the group is called Black because she was very dark, almost black when born. The one he’s scratching is the omega, Red, and she has a red birth mark underneath her belly. The smallest is Green because of her green eyes, which is considered an anomaly. Then there’s blue because of her blue eyes. Yellow is the fattest of the bunch and named that because of her yellowish eyes. She’s the kindest of the bunch.”

“Does anyone else go in there?” Kuron couldn’t help but ask.

Lotor let out a huffed laugh. “And risk getting eaten? The lions only allow Keith among them. No one knows why other than he raised them and has been with them ever since he came here.”

The new owner turned back towards Lotor, eyeing him and looking as if he wanted to say something. He decided not to and started to look around at the other cages filled with tigers, leopards, and wolves. The aerial dancer watched Kuron with a raised eyebrow, digging out dirt from his nails. Lotor waited to see if Kuron would ask that question, but became impatient after awhile.

“If you want to ask something, then do it. I’ll decide if I want to answer it,” Lotor snarked, bringing the other’s attention back to him.

“It’s none of my business,” the owner quickly answered.

“It’s going to be whether you like it or not. You’re the new owner of this place and everything that goes on in here becomes your business.” Lotor tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and sighed. “Its to make sure there’s no love affairs that could ruin the company or abuse going on within these walls. Or drugs.”

“Oh…”

“Of course Sendak didn’t give a shit about all that,” was mumbled within the cage, gathering Kuron's attention.

“Keith,” Lotor hissed in warning.

The dark haired boy just looked away, most of his body hidden within the pile of fur.

Lotor glanced over towards Kuron to see his new owner looking at him with narrowed eyes. “What?”

“… why did you ask me and my brother if you could trust us?”

There it is, the question Lotor had been waiting for. While not the only one he was sure Kuron had, it was the one that was at the forefront of his mind. Lotor eyed the other, wondering if Kuron could be trusted with certain secrets.

“Sendak was not a very nice man, was he?” Kuron asked though it sounded more like a statement. He kept going before Lotor could answer. “Did he take advantage of the performers? Of you?”

“This is becoming too dark and deep of a conversation for a first meeting,” Lotor said with an empty smile, eyes blank. He gave a small chuckle that was anything but teasing or happy. “Excuse me, gentlemen, I must pick out my costume and music for this evening.” He already had everything he needed, but he needed an excuse to leave.

Keith watched Lotor leave with a frown before giving Kuron a glare, but the owner was too focused on the door that Lotor disappeared behind to notice. Kuron stood there, quiet and tapping his fingers on a thigh, appearing to be thinking when he suddenly began walking towards the door as well without a backwards glance towards Keith.

“Tch, asshole,” Keith whispered to himself.

…

The twins were able to disappear for a while, getting away from touchy entertainers, only showing up a few hours before the show as everyone got ready. Lotor did give Lance, their tech, the music he was going to use that night and let him work out the lighting for Lotor's performance that night. The white haired man was glad he found someone who could work in the moment and make an act perfect even without rehearsing it. 

The auditorium was already filling up and several performers would peek through the curtains in excitement. Lotor didn’t bother and stayed seated at his make-up station, finishing his French braided hair before starting on his make-up. The new owners walked in, looking around the backstage. It didn’t take long for the performers to crowd the twins, obviously making them uncomfortable.

“Bunch of brown nosers,” Keith hissed beside him, crossing his arms.

“Now, now Keith, they’re just trying to make a good impression,” Lotor said as he swiped some yellow eyeshadow across his left eyelid. 

“Doesn’t seem to be working whatever they’re doing.” Keith turned towards Lotor’s mirror and frowned. “Tch, don’t use yellow, it’s not your color.” He grabbed the other’s face and made Lotor face him, using a wet wipe to clean off Lotor’s eye. Keith grabbed the other’s make-up box and pulled out a thing of eyeshadow with different shades of purple. “I swear you mess up on purpose so that I would do your make-up for you.”

Lotor rolled his eyes, well eye, when Keith wiped off the yellow and replaced it with a dark violate. “You are surprisingly good at this.”

“Shut up.”

Keith outlined wings from Lotor’s eyes to his temples and began coloring them in. He used a dark blue eyeliner for underneath his eyes and the wings before making swirling designs along Lotor’s face, coming from his eyes. Keith then outlined Lotor’s lips a dark purple before filling it in with a lighter shade with sparkles. He then went the extra mile and began painting Lotor’s ears with the same blue underneath his eyes and outlined the pointed ears.

“I think I’m good to go,” Lotor said as Keith put away the make-up. He went to stand but the lion tamer pushed him back down onto his stool.

“No quite, let’s do something about your hair,” Keith said as he moved behind Lotor, touching his braid. 

Lotor started to protest when Keith began undoing his hair, but a flick to the ear quieted him down and allowed Keith to do what he wanted. Keith started to redo the French braid, intertwining some sparkly ribbons, before stopping at the top of the back of his head. He then began a French braid from the base of Lotor’s skull until he reached the first one, using a band to tie the two together and forming a pony tail. Keith wasn’t quite done and pulled a few strands out to curl them and let it hang over Lotor’s right temple.

“There, perfect. The flowing hair makes sure everyone’s eyes stay on you.” Keith smiled, proud of his work. “Have you decided on what you were wearing, because I think I have the perfect idea.”

Keith was off before Lotor could open his mouth and the white haired man slumped his shoulders with a sigh. He watches Keith look through the costume racket, pulling out several articles of clothing. It didn’t take long before Keith was back and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting into the dark blue, full body leotard. He made the ends of the sleeves and pants raggedy with holes littered all over the rest of it, a diamond sized hole that would show off his navel.

“Put this on,” Keith demanded as he handed the article of clothing to Lotor just as the show was about to start. They were last anyway and still had time.

The white haired man stared at Keith with a raised brow and untied the belt holding his favorite red silk robe closed, shrugging it off and folding it over his stool. He was completely naked besides a thong, to which nobody cared as they’ve seen each other naked too many times as they got ready backstage. Indecency was quite common here despite them having their own oversized rooms. A few did get ready in their room, but they would complain about having to redo something as soon as they got backstage. It wont last long before they start dressing up in their own dressing area backstage.

Lotor slipped into the leotard before Keith was suddenly behind him and wrapping a black corset with many buckles in the front around his middle, tying it just enough that it wouldn’t fall off or suffocate him. A black choker was placed around his neck with a small, fake tear drop almost black ruby hanging from it. The younger stood back to look at his handy work and nodded.

“Simple, but elegant. Your face and hair always keeps the crowd’s eyes on you so you could wear anything and the people will still love you.”

Lotor chuckled and wrapped an arm around Keith, hugging him close, while looking around at those still getting ready. “Its going to be different.”

Keith looked up at him the best he could. “What is?”

“Everything. Sendak’s gone, the stupid competition shouldn’t apply anymore, and I know several of us have different talents that I think should be put into the show. I think everything’s going to change.”

The younger man smiled as he leaned into Lotor’s warmth, wanting to see what the other was going to do. “If anyone knows how to be a people pleaser, it’s certainly you.”

Lotor pulled away and ruffled Keith’s hair. “Of course, it’s in my nature.”

…

Kuron almost spit out his water when Lotor dropped his robe, practically showing off his naked glory. But what kept him from getting excited was how the white haired man and Keith were so touchy with each other, how Lotor looked at the younger man with such kindness and protectiveness. How Keith looked so fondly at Lotor, especially after the white haired man pulled away and ruffled his hair. Then Lotor proceeded to kiss his forehead, making Keith giggle.

Kuron watched them, wondering what their relationship was. They stayed close together the whole time, talking and ignoring the others. He didn’t know why he was so curious, but the urge to ask was great. If Shiro hadn’t gone out to watch from just outside the backstage curtain, he would be flicking Kuron’s forehead and telling him it wasn’t his business. He could hear his brother’s voice already, echoing in his head.

“How come you’re not out there with your brother watching the show?” Keith’s voice brought him back to reality, both the lion tamer and aerial dancer suddenly in front of him.

“Huh? Oh, uh… just wanted to see how things run back here,” Kuron answered with a sheepish grin. “Ill watch the show tomorrow and Shiro will be back here, checking everything out.”

Their shows were every weekend in the evening, Friday and Saturday. Sundays were used as a rest day before they started a new routine for the next show, working long hours the rest of the week until their acts were perfect. Kuron found it amazing how quickly these performers could come up with something and get it down tight within a few days. 

“I hope you didn’t find me rude earlier today,” Kuron said, looking a bit guilty. “I felt like I overstepped my boundaries.”

Lotor waved it off with a bored look. “I told you to ask and I got a bit touchy at a question. You did nothing wrong.”

“I felt like I did.”

“Well you didn’t. Now stop with the puppy dog eyes; it’s too cute.” Lotor smirked with a wink.

Kuron’s eyes widened and blushed while Keith rolled his eyes.

“Now,” Lotor started, clasping his hands behind his back. “You seemed deep in thought. Care to share?”

The blush deepened and Kuron quickly shook his head. “Oh, no! It’s nothing!”

Both Keith and Lotor smirk at the bright red man, the white haired performer lifting a questioning eyebrow. 

“Your actions has me curious now,” Lotor says deeply, giving the owner a sultry look. “You weren’t thinking of anything dirty, were you?”

“No!” Kuron blurted out a bit too quickly and loudly, gathering the other performers attention. 

“I think he was,” Keith stage whispered out from the side of his mouth.

“Would you guys stop messing with him,” a voice demanded, coming up behind the two teasers. “He doesn’t need you two pieces of trash bothering him.”

Kuron’s eyes widened slightly at the comment before narrowing while Keith and Lotor look over their shoulder to see Narti, one of their stage fighters. While Keith glared hatefully at her, Lotor glanced at her in disappointment. A good childhood friend who turned their back on him because of one misunderstanding that he couldn’t fix without bringing her whole world down upon her. Sendak was her father after all.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to a fellow performer,” Kuron stated, bringing their attention back to him. There was a slight growl in his voice and his face became blank.

“Just stating the truth. Our little lion cub was an unwanted child and sky dancer here was Sendak’s whore to keep himself up at the top,” Narti snarked, not even bothering to disguise the disgust and hate from her voice.

Keith growled dangerously and took a step forward before Lotor placed hand on his shoulder to hold him back. The younger man glanced back towards Lotor and one look from the whited haired man had Keith calm down.

“Its not worth it Keith. They don’t understand,” Lotor whispered gently, cupping Keith’s cheek.

The lion tamer lets out an angry grunt as he closed his eyes and leaned against the aerial dancer’s hand. “Why won’t you tell them what really happened? Sendak’s dead, he’s not here to-“

“Maybe some other time,” Lotor cuts off. He placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and smiled. “Right now, I need to get up to the rafters and get ready; it’s almost my turn.”

Lotor leaves, leaving two confused, one very much so, people behind. Narti watched the whited haired disappear with a questioning but hateful gaze before leaving backstage with a hiss, her act was over and was no longer needed, her sparkled covered bald head glistening in the light from the mirrors. Kuron watched as well and kept his eyes on where Lotor disappeared, feeling like a puzzle piece was put into place, but now he had even more questions.

“What does she mean ‘ Sendak’s whore?’” Kuron asked Keith, not taking his eyes off the dark corner.

Keith frowned sadly. “Its not my story to tell.” He left before Kuron could say anything, needing to tend to his lions before his turn was up.

…

The night ended on a high note, the lions' love for Keith obvious throughout his act. And his trust for them shined on his face as he allowed them to placed their paws on his back and chest, or lick his face after giving them a treat for being obedient. Those lions probably didn’t need treats, they loved performing and showing off. Lotor could see it on their faces even from where he sat in the rafters where he stayed after his act. Of course the crowd awed and cheered for their favorite performer throughout the whole act and Lotor couldn’t be happier for his friend.

After it ended and the crowd left, everyone began scrolling through their Twitter, instagram, Facebook, and other accounts to see what kind of news was shared about the House of Entertainment. By the way everyone was talking and cheering, the news was good. Soon after, someone brought down some alcohol and a small party started, Lance unofficially becoming the DJ as the party was moved out onto the ring. Hunk, the building’s cook, whipped up an extravagant dinner and everyone stuffed themselves with fish, stake, chicken, and crab cakes.

The twins were there as well, as the party was also to celebrate them. Surprisingly, Shiro took to Keith and the two spent most of the time together, talking and laughing, much to everyone’s dislike. And was that a blush on the lion tamer’s cheeks? Is Lotor’s little lion cub developing a crush? He had to keep an eye on that, but would allow it for now. Shiro must have said something hilarious because he started to laugh loudly, something that Lotor hadn’t seen him do with anyone else.

“You seem quite protective of him,” Kuron said as he stood beside the white haired man, finally able to leave a conversation he had been forced into.

“Hm?” Lotor turned his head slightly to give the other a questioning look.

“You’ve been staring at Keith all night, especially when Shiro took his attention.” Kuron shoved his hands into his pants’ pockets and watched his brother interact with the Keith. 

“…”

“Are you two together?”

Lotor let out a snort and raised a brow. “What’s it to you?”

“Just asking. You two seemed pretty close.” Kuron shrugged and looked at Lotor curiously. 

Lotor smirked and turned back to watch Keith, who was enjoying the attention the new owner was giving him. “We're roommates and friends who sometimes have platonic sex.”

Kuron blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Oh…”

“But that might end with how your brother keeps flirting with him.” Lotor smiled softly at the look of adoration and wonder that filled Shiro’s eyes, the man obviously falling for the lion tamer.  
“Good, he could use a proper relationship.”

Kuron opened his mouth but then closed it, looking away.

Lotor noticed from his peripheral. “Ask what you’re gonna ask and I’ll see if it’s worth answering.”

Kuron eyed Lotor with a grim look before sighing. “What did that woman mean?”

“Huh?”

“From earlier, when she called you Sendak’s whore. What did she mean by that.”

Lotor grimaced, took the forgotten beer from Kuron’s hand and downed it. “I think I’ll save it for another time. Goodnight.” He left in a hurry, but still graceful as always.

“Oh, uh… goodnight,” Kuron whispered to the now empty spot beside him. He frowned when a certain woman took Lotor’s place. “Can I help you?”

“Why do you talk to them? They’re not all that special,” Narti grumbled angrily, crossing her arms. “I bet he’s going to try getting into your pants now so he can get whatever he wanted, just like with Sendak.”

Kuron faced the woman and stared hard at her, but she seemed unaffected. “I think you should get the full story before passing judgement.”

Narti scoffed. “ I know enough. Lotor’s just a whore who let Sendak sell him off to a bunch of VIPs for a few donations.”

The owner swallowed, eyes widening at what he just heard. “I bet there’s more to that than you think.”

“Lotor's a piece of garbage, nothing more.”

Kuron felt rage well up inside him and opened his mouth, but someone else beat him to it.

“And you’re a bitch,” Keith hissed as he walked over to the two of them, Shiro following behind with a look of confusion. “If anyone’s a whore, it’s you. Lotor had to, but you would do it for free no doubt if it meant you got to be number one. Lotor doesn’t care about fucking titles like everyone else here and the only reason he stayed was because this is all he knows. And!” He stopped suddenly, biting his lip. He probably revealed more than he should have. “Tch! You all can suck a dick!”

Keith ran from the ring, everyone’s eyes on him. A few were confused, having missed the conversation, while the others who were closer watched in annoyance or disgust. The music had stopped and Lance could be seen running after Keith, Hunk right behind him.

Narti smirked and uncrossed her arms to plant her hands on her hips. “Aww the poor cub. His little friends are probably gonna fuck his ass, probably turn him into a whore just like Lotor if Keith already hasn’t.”

Slap!

“Kuron!” Shiro yelled in surprise.

Narti cradled her now red cheek in surprise, staring at Kuron with wide eyes.

“I suggest you watch your mouth and think before saying anything that probably isn’t even remotely true,” Kuron growled, a glare darkening his face. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He decided not to find out and left as well, wanting to go up to his apartment to get away from everyone.

“Kuron,” Shiro whispered gently, trying to grab onto his shoulder. But Kuron shrugged the hand off.

“Don’t. Save your lecture.”

Shiro watched Kuron disappear behind the curtain that led to the backstage area where an elevator sat in a darkened corner, leading up to the other two floors full of apartments and guest rooms. The twin looked back to Narti, who was glaring at him, before glancing at everyone else.

“I’m very sorry for what just happened,” he addressed them, bowing deeply. “My brother and I were taught to be respectful of others and not pass judgement onto others unless given the full story. Kuron can be very… passionate about these sort of things and I apologize that he took things a bit too far. Please accept my apology miss.” He bowed deeply again, but to Narti this time.

The woman scoffed and stomped away. “Fuck you.”

Shiro straightened and watched her go, starting to wonder the same thing. What the hell was wrong with that girl?

…

The next day, Lotor and Keith were no where in sight until two hours before the show. As Kuron said last night, he was now watching from outside the curtain as Shiro watched what happened behind the curtain. It was dark from where he was so no one in the auditorium would see him even if the spot light pointed towards the performers coming through the curtains. Like before, people were already showing up, trying to get the best seat in the house.

Coran was fiddling with his bowtie nervously as he waited for the hour hand on his watch to hit seven, going back and forth to check all the equipment set aside for each act. The auditorium was becoming loud as the crowd grew until there were no seats left and all the tickets were sold out. And once seven came around, there was a loud bong noise and a spot light hit Coran, following him as he walked towards the middle of the ring.

“Good evening ladies and gents! Welcome to the House of Entertainment!” Coran shouted excited into the mic, spreading his arms as he spoke. “Thank you for coming after we’ve been away for three months trying to find a new owner for our little show here. And we found not one, but two willing participants! Tonight is going to be exciting and filled with laughs, danger, and beauty. For our first act, please welcome Narti and Acxa!”

Nart with her bald head covered in glitter came out first with a huge confident grin, a woman with short purple hair and thick makeup behind her. They each had a weapon, Narti a staff and Acxa a sword. They stood facing each other in the ring, taking on a fighting stance. They didn’t move until the music started and Kuron was blown away by their stage fighting. It almost looked like they were dancing for how graceful they were and Kuron could not look away.

Narti ended up as the winner and the two left the ring as Coran walked back to introduce the next act. It went on like this for the next hour and a half, the owner watching clowns, death defying acts, acrobats, and slight of hand tricks. Now he knew for sure why the House of Entertainment was popular. He and Shiro had been to many circuses, but nothing like this. Their love for the circus is what made them buy this place.

But the act he wanted to see most was finally up and Kuron felt his heart beat speed up as Coran shouted Lotor’s name. He looked up, remembering Lotor did not go through the curtain yesterday, and saw the white haired performer standing on a steel pole that circled above the ring with several ropes, hoops, and poles attached to hit. Lotor sat on one the hoops attached to the pole and the music started.

I've seen that look in your eyes  
It makes me go blind  
Cut me deep, these secrets and lies  
Storm in the quiet

He was beautiful, Kuron thought as Lotor went through his performance. It looked like he was flying in the air as he moved from a rope to a pole, twisting and bending, moving his body in ways Kuron didn’t know one could actually do and Lotor did so with such grace while in the air. 

Feel the fury closing in  
All resistance wearing thin  
Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide from all of this madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

And the lighting was excellent, Kuron would have to comment Lance on his work. He watched Lotor finish with a bang, free falling only to catch himself with his feet at the last second. Only a few feet from the ground, Lotor let himself drop the rest of the way and landed on his feet. He gave a bow before exiting the ring, Coran taking his place. Blue eyes found dark gray before Lotor disappeared behind the curtain as the ringmaster introduced Keith and his lions.

The thought of following after Lotor disappeared and Kuron turned his attention back to the ring to see Keith waltz out with his five lions. The crowd went wild and the owner was drawn into the performance, Lotor out of his mind as Keith led the lions through series of tricks. Kuron could tell the animals loved showing off and the attention they received. Due to the audience being high above the ring, they didn’t need to worry about a cage, but a chain link fence had ascended from the floor to separate the ring from backstage. Kuron realized he was on the side of the lions and felt his heart rate go crazy. But they either didn’t notice him or ignored him, not at all in danger.

Like the night before, the show was a hit and another party got started out in the ring as soon as the crowd left, this time a bit more crazy as drugs were passed around much to the owners' displeasure. Lotor and Keith passed them up as it was offered to them and stuck to drinking a few beers, not wanting to get wasted. An hour passed and everyone was having a good time, relaxing and dancing to the music Lance once again took charge of.

A loud whistle drew everyone’s attention to Lotor, who had pulled up one of the lions’ podiums to stand on, and the aerial dancer smiled proudly at the small crowd. While a few were quite curious at what Lotor had to say, the rest looked up at the white haired performer dressed in the same costume he wore last night with animosity.

“I would just like to say that I’m very proud of all of you. You gave it your all out there tonight and brought the people to their feet with your performances.” Said performers cheered and clapped, taking long swigs of their beverages. 

“And now that Sendak is gone, I think it’s time we switch things up a bit.”

They gave him questioning glances before looking at each other.

“The whole first being the loser, last the winner is all bullshit. I believe we’re all winners here and that we should switch the acts up a bit,” Lotor continued, a few looking as if they were agreeing with him. “Building up the suspense is getting old, the people know who and what is coming up and I think we should surprise them.”

“What, you going to sell yourself off to the highest bidder?” Narti snarked with a smirk, drawing a few laughs.

Keith, who was with Shiro once again, glared and gave a quiet growl. The owner placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Lotor gave a closed eye smile as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Very funny, but no. I was thinking maybe having someone else open the show and someone else end it and mix around acts in the middle.”

Several people looked at each other in agreement, but Narti seemed against or suspicious of it for she scoffed bitterly.

“Why should we trust you? Sendak’s little play toy,” Narti said, gathering a few nods. “I bet that since Sendak isn't here anymore, you’re trying to find ways to keep yourself looking good when really, you’re now at the bottom. Just a whore.”

Keith jerked himself away from Shiro and stomped over to Narti, his face turned ugly at the rage that filled it. “What the hell is your problem?!” he shouted in her face, drawing a victorious smirk from her. “Why are you such a bitch?! If anyone’s at the bottom, it’s you!”

“Keith,” Lotor warned, taking a step towards the edge of the podium. He frowned deeply at the hurt in those eyes, knowing it was for him and not for Keith. “Let her think whatever she wants, it doesn’t matter.”

Keith growled and stomped his foot. “Yes it does matter! Why won’t you tell them what really went on? After everything you did for them?”

“Keith, calm down,” Shiro said, placing a soothing hand on the lion tamer’s forearm.

But Keith jerked his arm away once more. “No! I will not. I’m sick and tired of people telling me what to do!”

“Aw, is our little lion cub a bit butt hurt?” Narti teased, but no one was laughing now as the tension grew.

Shiro grabbed Keith as he made to jump her, holding him to his chest. The woman chuckled, obviously enjoying this. Keith snarled as he struggled to get free before suddenly turning towards Lotor, who had gotten down from the podium and made his way towards them.

“Tell them, Lotor. Or I will.”

The white haired performer froze and stared at the younger man with wide eyes. Kuron, who had been beside Lotor the whole time and keeping himself from beating Narti, paused as well and eyed the other in concern.

“Keith, don’t,” Lotor demanded.

“No! Tell them! I’m sick of them treating you like garbage! Tell them the truth!”

The whited haired man glared, but stayed where he was as Kuron placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew Keith would do exactly what he said if Lotor didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t the younger man’s story to tell.

“What is he talking about, Lotor?” Acxa asked in concern, sounding like the old friend she once was.

Lotor could feel everyone’s eyes on him and went back to the podium with a growl. If he was going to tell this, then he was going to make sure everyone could see him and hear him properly.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. But it wasn’t working.

“You guys want to know what was really going on? Fine, here it is. I was having sex with Sendak.”

Narti smirked, crossing her arms.

“But it was never consensual. I never wanted to have sex with him, but he made it known that if I didn’t… he was going to go find someone else and it didn’t matter if they wanted it or not. I did it so none of you would have to. And Sendak did sell me off to very rich people for donations and if I didn’t, none of you would be getting a paycheck.”

The performers all looked away except for Narti, who’s smirk had dropped, and Keith. The twins couldn’t believe what they were hearing and started to feel sick. Lotor could feel his eyes sting from holding back gears and continued.

“It all started after Anderson died and he took advantage of my young naivety mind. And I couldn’t go to the police because you know how manipulative and charming he can be. Even if the police did believe me, he still had his buddies who could kill each and everyone of us.” Lotor paused and to swallow the lump in his throat. “I wont say what happened to them, but I will tell you that they are no longer a threat. And Sendak’s heart attack…” He let out a mirthless chuckle and smirked. He didn’t finish, letting the others’ imagination come up with their own ending. “There you have it.”

Lotor felt a tear slide down his cheek and quickly stepped of the podium. Keith made to comfort him, but he held up a finger and ordered the tamer not to touch him. The younger man took a step back in shock at the hurt and disappointment in those eyes, directed at him for the first time. Guilt filled Keith and he looked away in shame as Lotor continued on his way, not looking at anyone. The small crowd watched their aerial dance leave in surprise, shocked at what they just heard. Whispers started as soon as Lotor left, some in disbelief and others in shame. Narti was staring at the ground in silence, eyes blank and unseeing. Acxa had covered her mouth with a hand and was now crying.

Kuron only a hesitated for a second before following after Lotor while Shiro comforted Keith. The party was obviously over as everyone started to leave, some following behind Kuron to go back to their apartments. If he remembered correctly, Lotor was on the top floor and was glad no body decided to follow him into the elevator. As the doors closed, he saw Keith being surrounded by Hunk and Lance along with a very short girl before the doors hid them from view.

The sound the elevator made with each floor it reached annoyed him and found himself getting pissed. Kuron wasn’t mad at Lotor, he was made for Lotor. Everything the guy had to go through only to be treated like shit; the whole thing was shit. He sighed in relief when the doors opened and he quickly fled down the hallway to the door at the end. A handmade wooden plank had Lotor’s and Keith’s name on the door below the peephole.

Kuron gave the door a soft knock, hoping Lotor heard it. It opened on its’ own, having not been closed all the way, and he cautiously opened it the rest of the way. He called out as he entered, but no one answered. He closed the door behind him and glanced around the open apartment; kitchen to his left with a row of cabinets that separated it from the living room and a short hallway to his right with three doors which were all open. Kuron gave each a quick peek, but found no one. He went back out to the living room and noticed a sliding glass door.

Kuron walked across the room to the door and slid it open, cold air hitting him and making him shiver. He stepped out onto the deck and saw Lotor leaning over the railing to his right, a Swisher Sweet skinny cigar hanging between his lips. It was obvious that the other had been crying thanks to the tear tracks that made his make-up run down his face. Lotor didn’t bother to acknowledge Kuron as he took a deep breath of his cigar before blowing out the smoke from his nose.

The owner said nothing as he went to stand next to the white haired man, leaning his body on the railing as well with his arms crossed on top of it. The view was beautiful, the night lightened up by the city lights and the moon shining down on them. The ocean could be seen and someone was illegally setting off fireworks.

“You must think I’m disgusting now,” Lotor whispered, flicking the cigar butt, not caring it fell down onto the sidewalk below him.

“I think you’re a hero,” Kuron answered, receiving a scoff.

“Im no hero.”

Kuron turned so he was now leaning his hip on the railing, facing Lotor. “I believe you are. Doing all that to protect the others, it’s amazing.”

The aerial dancer looked unimpressed as he gazed back at Kuron with a raised eyebrow. “Im not amazing.”

“I think so.”

“Hm.” Lotor took a long drink of something that Kuron just now noticed and set it down on the small round table behind him. “Im pissed, I have every right to be, after having to out myself like that. But… I understand what Keith was trying to do. It wasn’t his choice to make though and I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive him for a long time.”

It went quiet between the both of them, gazing out onto the city in awkward silence. But every so often, Kuron would glance over at Lotor who frowned deep in thought. The man was gorgeous in and out of costume and from what he saw tonight, Lotor loved what he did. Loved dancing in the air. He looked relaxed, free. The tension now, though, was thick and it bothered him. Time to lighten it.

“Can I ask you something?” Kuron asked, not liking how Lotor tensed more than he already was. “Whats with the accent? Not that I’m trying to be rude or anything, but… you said you were raised here and the only other person here with an accent is Coran, but I don’t think he’s English. Australian maybe?”

That brought a small smile to Lotor’s face. “Who the fuck knows with him. But Anderson, the man who started the House of Entertainment, was English and had a heavy accent. He took care of me and taught me. I spent so much time with him that I started to talk like him without realizing it as I grew up.”

“Was he a nice guy?” Kuron felt victorious at getting Lotor to open up, wanting to talk about happier things and lighten the mood.

“He was amazing. He had three children of his own and was a grandfather by the time he was fifty. Despite being old, he was in great shape and acted like a lunatic, wanting people to smile and laugh.” Lotor let out a small chuckle, smiling at Kuron. “You would have liked him.”

Kuron didn’t bother asking how the man died, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was said on the news years ago that Anderson died of a mysterious heart attack, but he was starting to believe there was more to that. Instead, he didn’t say anything as Lotor continued to speak, keeping a small grin on his face.

They ended up on the sectional couch with an album before them, pictures of what the circus was like before Sendak became the owner. There was a difference on the people’s faces, they looked happy, looking like a big happy family. And Anderson looked as crazy as he sounded. Bald with a bushy beard and a mustache with three curls on each end. He was colorful and stood with confidence. Sendak… looked like a smug bastard even as a teenager.

Halfway through, Anderson was shown holding a baby that Kuron knew had to be Lotor. And the old owner looked to be the happiest man alive holding Lotor. Kuron watched Lotor grow up through the pictures, saw him being trained in a lot of things, but obviously he took to aerial dancing like a fish in water. There was a story to go with each picture and Lotor told each one with such enthusiasm that it brought a genuine smile and small laughs out of Kuron.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry. It’s gotten pretty late,” Lotor said when the owner started yawning, looking at the time.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. Not like there’s anything going on tomorrow, er today now,” Kuron replied tiredly, a little bleary eyed.

“No, I talked too much. You should have told me to shut up.”

“Why? I like listening to you talk; seemed like you needed to.” The owner leaned back against the couch and rubbed his face, trying to keep his eyes open.

Lotor let out a small scoff, quiet and hard to hear if you weren’t listening for it. “Other than Keith, there’s really no one else to talk to. Once I started, I couldn’t stop. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t (yawn) don’t be sorry. It’s always nice to have someone to talk to without being judged, to just be able to talk.” Kuron’s eyes closed as his breathing began to deepen.

The white haired dancer let out a small chuckle as he saw Kuron had fallen asleep. He pulled a blanket hanging from the back of the couch over the owner, tucking it around him. Lotor got up and walked towards the bathroom while pulling his hair out from the braids, needing to wash the makeup from his face. He didn’t bother taking a shower and just used a warm, wet rag to wipe the gunk from his face before changing for bed and laying down after locking his door. He felt no threat coming from the man sleeping in the living room and was able to fall asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kuron jerked awake with a snort and a cough, looking around blearily to figure out where he was. The curtains were drawn back, letting the morning sun in and blind him. The scent of waffles or pancakes was heavy in the air and he leaned forward, dropping his head in his hands to rub away the sleep from his eyes. His neck was sore from the position he had fallen asleep in last night and he turned his head from side to side to ease the stiffness.

He stood up with another groan and almost tripped over his own feet when he turned towards the kitchen to see three sets of eyes on him, his heart about to jump out of his chest. Lotor, Keith, and Shiro were standing around the counter, eating waffles, probably watching him as soon as he woke. He rubbed his eyes before making his way towards them, yawning and blinking slowly.

“You are not a morning person for sure,” Lotor stated as he watched Kuron sit down on one of the stools littered along the back of the kitchen counter.

“He's been like that since he was a child, making ma’s life easier with all his sleeping when he was a baby,” Shiro teased with a smirk, taking a sip of his coffee.

“While you terrorized her with all your crying,” Kuron retorted, head laid on top of his arms that were crossed over the counter. “He had colic as an infant and became a very whiny bastard growing up.”

Keith and Lotor chuckled while Shiro yelled, “Hey!”

“Sure, you’re not whiny now, but you drove mom crazy.”

“Like you were any better.”

Kuron peeked up with a smirk hidden in his arms. “Actually I was, it was the teenage years when I brought her trouble while you transformed into goody two shoes.”

Shiro let out a huff of laughter. “Oh god, I lost count of how many times you came home bloody and bruised only to say it was to defend our family’s honor when really you just liked fighting even though you were horrible at it.”

“I got better.”

“After ma finally made you take up those MMA classes.”

It was Kuron’s turn to snicker as he turned towards Keith and Lotor, who were watching the brothers, quite intrigued. “Ma hated fighting and hated letting me take those classes while dad was ecstatic. Ma finally agreed it was good for me as it helped get my frustrations out and kept me off the streets.”

“Too bad you didn’t take it professionally, you were pretty good.”

Kuron shrugged. “I didn’t want it to turn into a profession, it was just for fun.” He made a small happy noise when Shiro placed a plate of waffles in front of him and began to eat. It was then he noticed how close Keith and Lotor were, smiling.  
“Did you guys make up?”

Lotor and Keith looked at each other, something passing between. There was still some animosity between them, but not enough to cause too much tension. Lotor nodded as he looked back to the twins.

“But there was some yelling before that,” Shiro said as he took his empty plate to put into the dishwasher. “They were very loud that it woke the whole floor up. I’m surprised you didn’t wake.”

“It was actually your very loud snoring that broke the anger between us, because we couldn’t help but laugh,” Keith stepped in with a small smile. 

Shiro laughed. “It was the snore with the whistle wasn’t it?”

“He has more than one kind of snore?” Keith asked in astonishment while Kuron rolled his eyes, looking a bit embarrassed.

“It depends on what position he sleeps in.” Shiro shrugged and finished off his coffee.

“Anyways,” Lotor butted in, looking a bit more relaxed than he did last night, hair a tangled mess. “Yes, your snoring helped us and we were able to talk more civilized after that and make up… somewhat.” The white haired man put his own plate in the dishwasher and poured another cup of tea. “Coffee? Tea?”

“Tea please, thanks,” Kuron said with a tired smile.

Lotor poured another mug with hot water and handed him a small tray with a tin box full of different teas, some milk, honey, and sugar. Kuron chose the cider chai tea, having never heard of it and put some milk and honey in it. His eyes almost rolled back in how delicious it was.

“Looks like we got another tea fanatic,” Keith chuckled, thanking Lotor when he took his plate.

“Only because he can’t have coffee,” Shiro said around his mug, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

“Why not?” Keith asked.

“Shiro, you keep your mouth shut,” Kuron snapped, the small blush from before deepening.

“Now I’m curious,” Lotor said as he leaned against the counter. 

“Its nothing, don’t listen to my brother. He’s being stupid.”

“It’s the same thing you have Lotor,” Shiro answered.

Kuron at first made a noise of anger before realizing what his brother just said and looked at the white haired man, who was cleaning up the mess left behind from making waffles and looking adorable in his ugly oversized green and white striped shirt that just barely covered his ass, in confusion. Lotor lifted an eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea, not at all embarrassed.

“Coffee gives you the runs too?” Keith chuckled out.

“I have a very sensitive stomach,” Kuron whined and shoved half of a waffle into his mouth. Syrup was smeared across his lips and some dribbled down his chin before he wiped it up with a napkin.

The other three laughed at Kuron’s pitiful face.

…

The next few weeks had become very busy with all the changes Lotor had done, having taken charge without realizing. Of course it was a bit awkward after what happened, but Lotor ignored it and made an encouraging speech. The performers got to switch up their act and really shock the audience. Some actually quit though when the owners banned drugs on the premises, angering quite a few people, especially when the twins made a mandatory urine test be done once a month.

Lotor was shocked along with Keith, but relief filled them that the drug problem was finally going to be fixed and the new rule weeded out the junkies that caused a lot of problems thanks to their addictions. Finally, the police could stop knocking on their door every few months because of some drug related problem. But… they did lose a few acts and they needed to find a way to fill in the gaps.

Pidge, the youngest and newest of the group, suggested she could do a light show. It turned out she wasn’t just good at throwing knives, but she was a wiz with technology and did an act using lights, bungy ropes, and one of the many dancers. The small man was attached to the ropes and wore an all body leotard with string lights attached to it. The auditorium lights were turned off and the only thing on was the small man, who was now in the air, shining different colors, twisting and twirling as he was lowered and raised. The ropes were attached to a pully system that were controlled by Pidge and she was able to move him about the ring and over the audience without getting caught up in Lotor’s set up.

Everyone was impressed and agreed it would add nicely to the show, asking how long they had been working on it. Several weeks apparently. Lotor couldn’t be anymore proud and ruffled Pidge’s hair. A few others offered some things they could do to fill in, surprising the white haired man and the owners. Lotor knew that many of the performers had multiple talents, but didn’t know many.

Their new weekend shows actually brought more money in than before and they had to add a show on Sunday for how many tickets were being sold and complaints on not being able to get one fast enough. The whole day became a half day of laziness on Monday before work took over the rest of the week. There were some complaints, but they were happy for the extra amount added to their paychecks. Everybody seemed more relaxed and happier, like the pictures Kuron seen in Lotor’s album. 

Everyone’s attitude towards Lotor slowly changed as time passed and the aerial dancer got his friend Acxa back, but Narti…. She still held some animosity towards him, but kept to herself now. Keith became close with Shiro, to the point where Lotor hardly sees him anymore. But that space was being filled by Kuron, who was gradually growing on Lotor. He would find himself unintentionally twirling a long strand of hair while talking to the twin or laugh at something that wasn’t funny. 

The aerial dancer became spooked when he realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, but Kuron made it hard to do so. The twin always knew where to find him and knew how to make him melt before Lotor could say anything. Kuron was always there, sometimes surprising Lotor by just suddenly being there that the aerial dancer thought he was going to have a heart attack. Even after two months had passed, it still startled him.

Like now, Lotor was advising a performer on their stance before turning around and almost leaping out of his skin, clutching his heart as adrenaline rushed through him. He bowed his head as he let out a deep breath to calm himself. The person behind Lotor snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

“The hell Kuron?!” Lotor snapped, wincing when it just made his headache worse. He hasn’t been having any good night sleeps this past week and it was starting to wear him down, but the show must go on as the saying goes. “You have got to stop doing that. One of these days you’ll give me a heart attack or go into a seizure, maybe an aneurism even.”

Kuron just smiled sheepishly and combed his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t want to interrupt you and decided I could wait until you’re done.”

“You’ve been standing there this whole time? How the hell are you so quiet?” Lotor was usually good at knowing and feeling his surroundings, making it difficult for anyone to make a jump on him. But Kuron, he was something else.

“Its always been my thing I guess. Scared my parents on multiple occasions.” The owner smiled proudly at that, making Lotor roll his eyes. “Anyways, I wanted to ask you to dinner. As friends of course!” Kuron quickly added the last part when Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t been out much and thought maybe you could show me around.”

The white haired man chuckled into a fist, closing his eyes without meaning to and making himself look appealing. He took his phone out of his sweater's pocket to check the time. “I guess that would be ok. We’re almost done here anyway. What about you?”

“Oh, got all the paper work, bills and such taken care of,” Kuron retorted excitedly and a bit awkwardly, blushing some. “I'll just go back to my room and get my wallet and stuff and you can come get me when you’re ready.”

Lotor gave a look that told the owner the dancer thought he was odd, but smiled anyways. “Ok. Give me an hour and I’ll get you.”

“Ok. Cool. I’ll just, um, go then.” Kuron had started walking backwards and bumped into a shelving unit full of swords, knocking a few out of place. 

He apologized and started to try to clean up the mess, but they kept falling over. He finally decided it was a lost cause and backed away again, saying goodbye to Lotor before pretty much booking it to the elevator. Lotor covered his mouth and held back laughter at the whole scene.

Shiro and Kuron may look the same, but they were definitely different. While Shiro was graceful and kind with authority, kind of like the dad of the place, Kuron tended to be clumsy and quick to anger. Shiro was calm and while did get annoyed every once in a while, Kuron was energetic and very easily annoyed. The twins did like to tease each other, though, sometime getting a bit too personal in front of others to the point where someone had to stop them before things got out of hand.

“Oh my god, did that just happen?” Keith asked as he came up beside Lotor, having seen the whole thing and looking shocked and excited at the same time.

Lotor rolled his eyes halfway. “As friends and tour guide I guess.”

“Pft! Yeah right! He was totally googling you the whole time and the way he acted when you said yes; it’s a date. He’s clumsy, but not that much.” Keith leaned against the same shelf Kuron had bumped into, not moving a single object from its’ place. “Besides, I think it’ll good for you.”

“Well I think it’s a terrible idea; him and I getting together. I’d only end breaking his heart,” Lotor said bitterly, feeling sadness fill him. He’s never been in a relationship before and never had consensual sex before until Keith came along, only because Keith was always the bottom.

“Only because you’re being a coward.”

This stops Lotor in his tracks, making him pause on his way towards the elevator. He turns slightly, angrily, and eyes the lion tamer. “Excuse me?”

“You never let anything good happened to you, Lotor. I get it when Sendak was still alive, but he’s not and yet it still seems like he has control over you.” Keith braced himself for the angry retort and it looked like Lotor was ready to give one, but he didn’t.

The aerial dancer instead let out a weary sigh, the bags underneath his eyes making him look older. The anger left him and was replaced by one of defeat, something Keith really didn’t want to see because it meant the lion tamer was right. Lotor was probably still going to go out with Kuron for the sake of being nice before letting the owner down and run away from his feelings like a coward. Lotor ran fingers through his hair as he bowed his head, looking tired.

“I’m damaged goods, Keith,” the aerial dancer said sadly. “Kuron deserves better than someone like me. Someone who hasn’t been used.” 

Keith walked after Lotor and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with determination. “Youre more than that. You did what you could to protect us from Sendak and the others are realizing how much you’ve done for us. For you not to deserve Kuron is rediculous.”

“But-“

“Nope, whatever you say about yourself isn’t true. You deserve all the good things in the world. So you will go out with Kuron and the only reason you don’t want to go out with him anymore is because you have a problem with him, not yourself. Got it?”

Lotor stared down into Keith’s eyes, seeing how much the other cared for him and thought highly of him. He leaned his cheek against the lion tamer’s hand when it moved there and took in the other’s comforting presence. “Ok.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you dressed.” Keith placed his other hand on Lotor’s other cheek and gave him a small kiss, surprising the aerial dancer a little. “Just for good luck, but don’t expect anymore after tonight; that’ll be Kuron’s job.”

Lotor smiled and leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “Thank you.”

Keith gave one last kiss, a little tongue added this time. They pulled away before they could get excited and made their way upstairs to their room. Keith raided Lotor’s closet and dressed the white haired man in a pair of black faux leather pants, dark purple button up shirt, black vest, and finished with a pair of one inch heel dark brown boots that cut off at the calves. The younger man brushed Lotor’s hair mostly to one side and braided the end, letting it hang over his right shoulder. While the aerial dancer liked being dressed, he had to stop Keith from putting makeup on him; having enough of it during the weekend.

“You’ll certainly bring him to his knees,” Keith complemented as Lotor checked himself over.

“Probably will need to be naked for him to do that,” Lotor replied as he ruffled the loose strands of hair framing the side of his face. He snickered along with Keith before checking the time. “I should go get him before he thinks I stood him up.” It was ten minutes past an hour and Lotor didn’t want Kuron to think less of him. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Oh I won’t. I’ve got my own twin to tease.”

Lotor rolled his eyes with a smile and left the room, making his way to the second floor where the twins resided. Their rooms were at the end of the hall if he remembered correctly, but he couldn’t remember which door belong to Kuron. But he didn’t need to worry about that because as the elevator door opened, Kuron was standing outside his door and wearing a simple outfit of black jeans, a plain white shirt, and a pair of simple black biker boots. The owner looked up with hopeful eyes and grinned widely at Lotor, looking relieved.

“For a second there, I thought I would have to find someone else to show me around the city,” Kuron said as he strutted over towards the aerial dancer, making Lotor gulp quietly to himself.

Lotor forced a smirk onto his face as Kuron stood in front of him. “Sorry for being late, it’s been a while since I last went out so I figured I’d dress up a bit. Ready?” Lotor was holding the elevator door open and moved out of the way for Kuron to enter.

Lotor pressed the button for the garage and felt tense at being in such a confined space with Kuron.

“You look beautiful,” the owner complimented as soon as the box started down, smiling broadly. 

Lotor blushed at the other’s boldness, but kept Kuron’s gaze and not letting the smirk fade. “Of course, have to look my best to the public.”

“Public huh?” Kuron lifted an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else as the doors opened and followed Lotor out into the small parking garage.

Lotor led him past several cars until pausing at a small one and Kuron tilted his head in confusion. It didn’t look all that special like all the others and it was a bit low to the ground, making it somewhat difficult for Kuron to get in. While the exterior was a dark blue, almost black, the interior was a lighter shade and a bit roomy despite how low the seats felt. But the sound the car made when Lotor started it had Kuron hum in pleasure at the loud rumble. The owner wasn’t much of a car person, but he did enjoy the loud purr of certain cars.

“What kind of car is this?” Kuron asked as Lotor grabbed the clutch and drove out onto the street, the drive smooth.

“Toyota Celica All track, nineteen eighty-eight. Built for dirt racing. May not look like much, but she’s definitely got more to her on the inside,” Lotor answered as he sped through the highway, enjoying himself. It’s certainly been a while.

“To tell the truth, I wasn’t impressed at first, but I’m starting to change my mind.” Kuron clung to his seat when Lotor skidded around a corner like a professional racer.

“So what are you in the mood for?” Lotor slowed down to the right speed, having showed off enough. They were in the lower end of Altea, his favorite part of town, where hole in the wall restaurant littered the place. The people were nice, nicer than the ones in Uptown, and made delicious food for a decent price. Lotor figured Kuron would appreciate this better than Uptown.

Kuron shrugged, watching the outside pass by. “What do you want?”

“I could really go for some breakfast food.”

Kuron snickered and glances over towards the aerial dancer with an amused smirk. “Breakfast for dinner?”

“Breakfast is good any time of day, I don’t care what you say.” Lotor pulls up to a small diner hidden away between two large brick apartments. He felt a bit overdressed as he exited his car until he saw a man flamboyantly dressed walk by across the street.

The two men entered the establishment and the two were seated towards the back where it was more secluded. The place was small, but had perfect lighting and everything looked like it was handmade instead of store bought. The waitress seemed to know who Lotor was and asked if he wanted the usual. Kuron ordered the biscuits and gravy, suddenly craving it as soon as he saw it on the menu.

“You come here often?” Kuron asked when the waitress left with their menus.

“Often enough,” Lotor answered, leaning back against the cushioned booth. A few of the other patrons had looked over, recognizing him but trying to think from where. Kuron was safe from those gazes since he and Shiro had yet to really be on newspapers and TV enough.

A conversation started up, mostly one sided on Kuron’s part. The owner was definitely a talker, a social butterfly, something Lotor was not. The white haired man can give an excellent speech when needed, but holding a conversation was not his strong suit unless he was with Keith. But he was getting better with Kuron and was able to talk more about himself as time passed.

They ate, talked some more before deciding to go to a nearby club for a drink. Music thumped loudly from the building as they exited the car and Kuron looked at Lotor confusedly, not thinking this was his kind of scene. The music was louder inside and the owner cringed as it felt like his scalp was going to vibrate right off his head. Before they went in any further, Kuron grabbed Lotor’s arm and held him back with a small look of concern.

“What are we doing here?!” Kuron yelled to be heard over the music.

“Getting a drink!” Lotor yelled back as he slipped the other’s hand off him. “Whats wrong?!”

“Why in a place like this?! I can barely hear myself over this music! Can’t we go to a regular bar?!”

Lotor’s eyes widened slightly and he dragged Kuron back outside. Once out, he let go of the owner and ran a hand over his hair. “Sorry, I just assumed this place was your sort of thing.”

“It actually is, if not for the really loud music. But I could tell it wasn’t yours. You looked high strung as soon as we entered.” Kuron watched as Lotor fiddled with the end of his braid, not keeping eye contact. He smiled gently and stood close to the other. “Where would you like to go?”

“Why? This trip is for you, not me.”

“But I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

The open look on Kuron’s face, so full of admiration and kindness, had Lotor’s heart pick up as his gut exploded in butterflies. He gulped loudly and looked away with a light blush, straightening his vest. Fuck! What was this man doing to him? Making him feel things he’s never felt before, even before Sendak. Lotor looked up with a shy smile, which made Kuron blanch at a look he’s never seen on the other’s face before, and opened his mouth, but he was cut off.

“Lotor? What’s Sendak’s little plaything doing here? I figured you woulda hopped on out of here after Sendak’s death.”

Lotor turned to face the stranger to the side of him and closed his eyes as he sighed in annoyance when he saw who it was. “Rolo.” 

“Don’t say my name like that. Makes me think you’re unhappy to see me,” the man teases, taking a swig from his cigarette.

“Um, who’s he?” Kuron asked in a whisper, taking in the stranger’s appearance. Semi long white hair smashed down by a brown cap, pointy nose, tanned skin, and smarmy face. He had to watch out for this guy.

“Rolo. Just Rolo. He used to work at the House of Entertainment, but left after Sendak died. Never really gave a reason why,” Lotor explained blandly, not taking his eyes off Rolo.

The ex performer had stepped closer until he was in Lotor’s space, the snake like grin on his face never leaving. “It wasn’t any fun after Sendak’s passing.” He gave the aerial dancer a knowing look as he took a deep puff and blew it in Lotor’s face. “So, since he’s gone, do you think I can have a go at you for free?”

“Fuck off.” Lotor turned away and went to go to his car, not missing the dark look on Kuron’s face, when Rolo reached a hand out to grab his hair and pull. 

Panic filled him as painful flashbacks passed through his mind, reminding him how much his so called clients loved pulling his long hair. Lotor may not remember much from those sexual encounters for how high he was, but he always remembered the pulling and the yanking of his hair. It was painful and made him hate his hair that he once took pride in. Without thinking, he jabbed a hand out and struck Rolo right in the throat with the side of his hand.

“Now come on, where you ack!” the stranger grabbed his throat as he fell to the ground, choking sounds come from him.

“Holy shit!” Kuron yelled, jumping in surprise at the sudden attack. He looked at the guy on the ground, wondering if he should help. But before he could make a decision, Lotor grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car.

“The hell man?!” Kuron yelled as they sped off, skidding around corners and passing through red lights. “Why did you do that? I understand he was being an asshole, but you didn’t need to clock him in the neck!”

When the aerial dancer didn’t answer, he turned sharply to shout in Lotor’s ear, but paused when he saw the wide eyed frenzied look in Lotor’s eyes. The white haired man was also pale and sweating as his heart raced in his chest; Kuron could see his pulse jumping wildly beneath Lotor’s skin if he stared hard enough. The knuckles of his hand on the steering wheel had turned white with how tightly he was gripping it.

Kuron kept his mouth shut the rest of the way back home while clinging to his seat, expecting to see the lights of the police behind the whole way. He relaxed once they reached the garage before tensing when Lotor parked half hazardously in two spaces and quickly exited the car before it was barely in park. Kuron finished it for him and followed after Lotor, but the dancer already disappeared within the elevator and the owner had to wait for it to come back down. He’ll plan for stairs in the future, kind of pissed of the building’s layout.

Lotor tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the lift to reach his floor, tugging the braid before loosening it. Once the doors opened, he fled down the hall and almost fell to the floor when he threw the door open. He raced to his room, not noticing the action going on the couch, and slammed his door closed. He leaned back against the solid wood before locking it and sliding down it, panting as adrenaline rushed through him thanks to his panic riddled brain. He gripped at his hair, trying to drown out Sendak’s voice shouting in his head as Keith banged on his door.

“Lotor?! What happened?! What’s wrong?! Please open the door!”

Lotor ignored him as he stood up on wobbly legs. He walked over to his dresser and planted his hands on the edge of it while looking into the large mirror above it, staring hatefully at his hair, glowing from the street lights shining in through his window. He looked around his dresser that was littered with pictures and nik naks before his eyes landed on a small antique dagger that Keith had given him as a birthday gift once. He grabbed it, stared at it for a moment before using it to hack off chunks of his hair, the malevolent voice in his head quieting with each cut.

Long strands of white hair fell around his feet and dresser as the thumping on his door turned into loud banging as Keith began throwing his shoulder into it. With one last cut, Lotor replaced the dagger back in its’ place and stared at himself in the mirror, eyeing the horrible mess he made of his hair. But the voice was gone and for once, Lotor felt like he could breath without a weight on his chest. He began to laugh hysterically just as the door broke open by the heavy shoulder of Kuron.

Keith quickly pushed passed him and watched his friend with wide eyes, overcome with concern. And fear. Shiro was right behind him and he too along with Kuron watched Lotor in shock. Slowly, the lion tamer made a path towards his roommate against Shiro’s protests.

“Lotor?”

“I did it,” the aerial dancer said as he calmed his laughter, but the face splitting grin didn’t leave his face. “I was finally able to get rid of the last piece of Sendak. I feel like I can breathe.” He turned towards Keith and the light from the hallway lit up his face, showing his tear wet face. The panic from before was gone and the tension had lessen in his shoulders.

Whatever Keith saw in those eyes had him loosen up as well as he continued his way towards Lotor. Once he reached him, Keith cupped Lotor’s cheeks before running a hand through choppy hair, tearing up as well. Keith let out a wet laugh and pressed his forehead against Lotors, feeling the relief radiating from his friend and realized the white haired man finally felt free.

“Your hair, what made you realize?” Keith asked as he pulled away to get a better look at it. 

“When it was pulled. My hair had become my worst nightmare thanks to Sendak and his so called friends. And I didn’t think to cut it until I saw the dagger and his voice left. My hair was the last memory I had of him,” Lotor explained. 

Keith understood, but the twins had a harder time, but left it at that. The lion tamer let out a small laugh and hugged Lotor tightly, to which the dancer returned it. The twins stood awkwardly to the side until they let go and Keith led Lotor to the bathroom to clean up his hair. That was when the white haired man noticed Keith’s messy state of dress and the large hicky on his neck.

“Nice hicky,” Lotor teased quietly as he sat down on the toilet, making the other blush.

“I may have teased him a bit too much,” Keith admitted sheepishly as he grabbed a pair of scissors from the bottom shelf of the sink’s cabinet.

Lotor snickered and sat still when the lion tamer started snipping at his hair. Keith cut the sides short and kept the top a bit longer and combed it to the left side, a few disobeying strands fell over his forehead and curled around the right side of his face. The younger man ran his fingers through the short white locks until he had it just the way he wanted it. Done, Keith sat back and beamed with pride at his work.

Lotor stood and looked into the bathroom mirror, picking at his new haircut. Keith certainly had magic hands when it came to hair and makeup. The white haired man turned to Keith and hugged him, thanking him. Happy with the new cut, Lotor left the bathroom with Keith right behind and stood in front of Kuron as if asking for his opinion.

Kuron’s eyes widened at the new look and took in a sharp breath. “Wow, you look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Lotor beamed.

Everything became quite and the air felt awkward suddenly. They all didn’t want to talk about what happened not long ago, having already gotten a small explanation for it, but it was all they were thinking about right now. Lotor chewed on his bottom lip and looked over at Keith for some help. The lion tamer rolled his eyes with a frown and went to stand next to Lotor.

“Lets go get some ice cream,” Keith suggested. “My treat. Shiro, I’ll see you tomorrow, or tonight, I don’t know. Goodnight Kuron.”

“Wait, can’t we come with you?” Kuron asked with a small whine before getting elbowed in the side by Shiro.

“Goodnight, we’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Shiro said, understanding the want to be alone and dragged his brother out of the apartment. “Well pay for a new door. Sorry about that.”

Keith shook his head as he listened to Kuron’s protests down the hallway before quieting once they were in the elevator. He flopped down onto the couch and let out a raspberry, feeling tired despite it not being late. “Want ice cream?”

“Not really.” Lotor fell down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t feel like getting back up.”

Lotor snickered as he rubbed his face tiredly. “I just want to sleep.”

“Me too…. I can’t believe you just hacked off your hair like that.”

“I wasn’t in a right state of mind. All I was thinking of was getting it off to stop him from talking.”

Keith was quiet for a moment before he turned his head and asked, “Have you always heard his voice?”

Lotor shrugged. “I guess I just never noticed until he died. It was always there, keeping me from doing what I want to do other than dancing. But tonight, his voice was loud and clear after Rolo pulled on my hair.”

“You ran into Rolo?”

“Yeah and when he grabbed my hair, it reminded me of all the times my clients used to pull on it. I felt like I couldn’t breathe after that and I thought I was about to have a panic attack, it took everything I had to stay focused on the road. Then I cut my hair and everything went away. Like I finally snipped the last of Sendak off of me, like I said before.”

Lotor felt a hand slip into his and he clutched it tightly. He turned his head to the side and smiled gently at Keith. “Thank you for being such a great friend. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Keith brought Lotor’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Youre my best friend, I’d do anything for you. I love you.”

The white haired man felt warmth build inside him as everything finally seemed right with the world. “I love you too.”

….

The next couple of days were weird. The performers would stare at Lotor and his new hair as he walked with a skip to his step. The day after his haircut, Lotor had found Kuron and explained what had happened in depth, filling in some spots of his past he had kept from the owner that led to the minor panic attack he had and cutting of hair. Kuron was very understanding and still didn’t find the aerial dancer disgusting. They wanted to retry their not date, but it was the weekend and everything was focused on that. Especially with King Alfor from Altea coming into town.

Excitement bubbled within the building as everyone made sure their acts were perfect for tonight. Lotor couldn’t care less and it showed on his face as the king was constantly mentioned. Keith was on the fence about it, having never met the king, but he tried to be happy along side everyone else. It was said that the king was given a backstage pass and the performers almost screamed in thrill at getting to meet the king.

The twins were excited too and hoped his Majesty liked the show. Lotor tried to smile and listen whenever Kuron started talking about the king, but his mind tended to wander off. The owner noticed this and stopped speaking about their guest of honor, instead turning the conversation towards Lotor’s new look. He had the aerial dancer blushing in no time.

Evening had come and the auditorium was beginning to fill with King Alfor sitting right in front with his wife, bodyguard, and bodyguard’s wife. Journalists were scattered about, wanting a chance to speak to the king after the show. The performers would peek out to gaze upon the king before giggling as they went back to their makeup desks. The show was about to start and Lotor made his way to the rafters, it was his turn to start the show.

He waited until Coran announced him before he let himself slip down a rope with the start of the music. He gave his all, his act graceful and stunning, all eyes on him. He could tell his short hair shocked the crowd, so used to seeing him with long flowing white locks, but he didn’t care. He felt free and truly happy as he flew across the room, hanging from a ring just by his foot as he spun. He felt alive as he kept up with the fast pace of the song, sweating and beginning to pant as it neared the end of his act.

Finished, he let himself drop and bowed to the crowd. While heading towards the backstage curtain, Coran stopped him long enough to tell him to stick around long enough to greet the king after the show. Lotor grudgingly agreed and sat down on his stool, using several wet wipes on his face to wash the gunk off. Keith sat down beside him on the desk, looking the white haired man over.

“You look tired,” Keith stated, drawing a sigh from Lotor.

“No shit. It’s been a long day.” The aerial dancer rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn.

“Try week. It’s been an emotional rollercoaster for you these past few day and I think it’s finally hit you.” Keith took a fresh wipe and cleaned up a few spots Lotor had missed. “Maybe you should rest up tomorrow before the next show. Coran should be able to handle everything.”

Lotor closed his eyes as Keith wiped off the eyeshadow. “That sounds nice.”

“Keith! You’re on next, go get ready.”

The two sighed at the voice of one of the performers and Keith threw away the wipe as he went to fetch the leopards for tonight’s act. Lotor yawned again, a few tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. It did feel like his mind was on a rollercoaster lately and maybe rest wasn’t the only thing he needed. Maybe it was time to look into therapy like Hunk had suggested weeks ago.

By the end of the show, Lotor had fallen asleep on the ground with his head cushioned on Keith’s lap. The last act had finished not long ago and the king was making one last comment to a journalist before clearing a path towards the backstage. Keith woke up his friend and helped him stand up just as his Majesty walked in with an arm curled around his queen’s waist. His bodyguard and their wife followed behind him and Lotor couldn’t help but be amazed at the size of the bodyguard.

The performers gathered around king Alfor and excitedly talked all at once. Lotor and Keith stayed behind, watching the king interact with everyone with a sheepish grin. He finally got everyone to calm down and speak one at a time when his bodyguard’s wife turned her purple gaze towards Lotor. The white haired man hadn’t noticed and was surprised when she suddenly made her way towards him with a look of shock.

She didn’t stop until she was inches away, gently cradling Lotor’s face in her hands as she turned his head from side to side. A look of hope came upon her. “Francis?”

“Um, sorry?” Lotor furrowed his eyebrows as the woman suddenly took his left hand and lifted the sleeve from his wrist, showing off the small birthmark just below his palm, barely visible.

The woman gasped, teared up, and wrapped her arms around him, making Lotor’s eyes widened and heart race as he began to feel panic fill him. He did not like strangers touching him in anyway. But before he could push her away, the woman said something that made him pause.

“Oh Francis, my son. I found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger, wow I suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment. 
> 
> The music going through my head throughout this chapter was mostly Extreme Music and if you hadn't of them before I suggest you look them up.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole room went quiet, you could hear a pin drop, as Lotor stiffened in the woman’s hold. She began petting his head as she cried over his shoulder. Lotor was too in shock to realize he should be angry and pushing her away. The dancer stood there with wide eyes, catching Keith’s own widened gaze, before finally snapping out of it.

Lotor pried the woman’s hands off of him and gently pushed her away, looking at her blankly. “I’m sorry, there must be a mistake. My parents abandoned me after I was born.”

The woman gasped in hurt and grabbed Lotor’s hands. “No Francis, no. You were stolen from us. We looked for you everywhere and now here you are, all this time.” She went to hug him again, but Lotor kept her back by placing his hands on her shoulders.

“First of all, my name is Lotor. Second of all, if I really am your child, how the hell could you possibly know?” Lotor crossed his arms, ignoring the nosy performers gathering around and the concerned king.

“The mark on your wrist.” The woman gently grabbed his wrist and turned his hand over to show the birthmark. Lotor allowed her. “When you were born, we thought it was a sore from sucking on your wrist in the womb but one of the nurses told us otherwise. It’s lighter now, but it’s the same shape and in the same spot.”

Lotor stayed silent for a moment, thinking. “… why was I taken? And by who?”

The woman clasped both hands around the white haired man’s and stared down, hiding her eyes. “I don’t know. You were taken from your cradle in the maternity ward nursery two days after you were born. The security cameras shut off during your kidnapping and there was no evidence to lead us to you. We thought maybe you were taken to be held for ransom since we work for the king, but no calls or letters or anything came in.” 

The woman looked up with tears running down her cheeks and she had a hopeful smile on her lips. She slid a hand up his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. Lotor was unsure on what to do and looked over towards Keith, who shrugged helplessly, for help. His eyes then slid over to king Alfor and his bodyguard, who too looked hopeful. 

Lotor once again pried the woman’s hands off him and replaced them by her sides. “Look, I’m very flattered, but I still think you have the wrong person. Now please excuse me, I’m very tired OW!”

Lotor looked down at his arm where Keith had pricked him and wiped the blood from the small wound before handing it to the woman.

“Here,” Keith started as the woman took the cotton ball, “run a DNA test Mrs..?” 

“Honerva.”

“Then we'll see if the birthmark was just a coincidence. For now, excuse my friend.” Keith ignored the angry glare pointed his way from Lotor, and gently led him to the elevator. Once in, he readied himself.

“What the hell?!” Lotor yelled when the doors closed, moving away from the lion tamer. “You can’t just prick my arm and give them my blood! They can’t just get a DNA test from that. What about the paperwork? What all goes into that… that’s actually something worth looking. Anyway!”

“Well since they work for the king and seemed pretty close, I’m sure they’ll be able to do it without any signing or whatever.” Keith had kept his eyes pointed up to watch the floor numbers light up. He was quick to leave once the doors opened with Lotor following angrily.

“What?! They can’t do that without my consent!”

“I pretty much gave them it.” The younger man entered their apartment and started raiding the fridge to make some chocolate milk. “Besides, aren’t you curious?”

Lotor was. He was dying with curiosity. But what would happen if it turned out they were his parents? Go to the park? Camp? His father take him out fishing? Lotor doesn’t know how to fish and the thought of camping makes his skin crawl. There wasn’t much they could do now besides get to know each other, but everything else was over. He wasn’t a child they could take to the local pool or teach him the qualities of life anymore. He could still build a relationship with them, but it wouldn’t be the same if he was a child and didn’t need to build anything.

Lotor shook his head, no longer knowing what he was thinking about. It just felt like it wouldn’t be the same. “What would we do if it turns out they are my parents?”

Keith shrugged as he stirred his milk, frowning when the powder took its’ time to fully mix. “I don’t know, maybe talk about yourself, get to the know them. Go to dinner with them. You don’t need to talk in-depth about yourself right away, just scratch the service until you’re ready.” He took a long sip and almost choked when someone knocked on the door.

Lotor gave Keith a blank look before answering the door, raising a brow when he saw Kuron standing there with his hands in his pockets. “What are doing here?” It sounded ruder than he meant it.

The hesitant smile on Kuron’s face fell at the tone and turned into concern for the other. “Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. I know, I know, it’s not my place and I’m not your keeper. But… I care about you and well, you were given quite a shock tonight so… yeah. Just had to make sure you’re ok and all.”

“Kuron,” Lotor interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“You’re babbling.”

Kurons eyes widened for a second before closing as he gave a sheepish grin. “Oh, sorry.”

Kuron only babbled when he was nervous, Lotor had noted, and him doing so now had the aerial dancer furrowing his eyebrows at this. He stepped aside to let Kuron in and the owner slowly stepped in as if he had entered a bear’s lair. Keith, who was now sitting on the couch, perked up at seeing Kuron before deflating at seeing that it was just Kuron.

“Im doing fine, considering,” Lotor said as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Kuron followed after him. “Ok.”

The white haired man waited for Kuron to say something else and frowned lightly when the owner kept it at that. Glass in hand, Lotor turned around and almost dropped it in surprise at seeing the owner right there, in his personal space with a look Lotor couldn’t read.

“I’m fine,” Lotor emphasized.

“Ok.”

The look was still there and Lotor decided he didn’t like it. “Stop looking at me like that then.”

“I’m just looking.”

“Well stop.” The aerial dancer moved around Kuron with a frown.

Keith watched the interaction, looking uninterested while inside he was curious at the scene taking place in front of him.

“Why? I like looking at you, you’re beautiful,” Kuron said boldly, confidently. 

Lotor blushed with wide eyes as he turned on his heel to glare at the owner. “Stop saying stuff like that. I’m not beautiful. I’m not gorgeous. I’m not all these things you keep telling me I am!”

Keith raised an eyebrow, wondering where this came from. They were talking about parents minutes ago and now it suddenly turned into this. Something about seeing Kuron right now brought out some feelings Lotor didn’t want to mess with right now. So Lotor was resorting to anger and rejection to push it away.

“I think you’re all those things I said,” the owner said, his face softening as he stepped closer to the dancer. “I think you’re a very beautiful person, inside and out.”

Fuck, Keith wished he had some popcorn. But it was probably best he didn’t, otherwise the crunching from it would draw their attention to him and whatever tension going on between them would probably never be fixed.

Lotor let out an exaggerated huff of annoyance and threw his head back. “No, I am not. I’m a nobody. I don’t deserve all this praise you keep giving me. Please, just stop.”

“No.” Kuron was right up in the dancer’s face now and staring at him with guarded eyes.

Keith’s eyes pinged back and forth between the two, taking a sip of his drink. He knew he shouldn’t be here during a private moment and should slink away, but this was just too good to miss. 

Lotor placed his hands on his hips roughly. “Excuse me?”

They were almost nose to nose as Lotor shoved his face into Kuron's, his glare intimidating but not to the owner. “Why are you trying so hard to be nice to me? You don’t need to force yourself to do that. Unless you’re doing it out of pity.”

“Its not pity and I’m not forcing myself to be nice to you, I don’t do that to people I don’t like. But I certainly like you.” A smirk grew on the owner’s face as Lotor started to blush.

“Why? There’s nothing special about me.”

The smirk fell and Kuron gave a frustrated sigh. “I hate it when you talk about yourself like this. You are more than what you think you are and I wish you could see it.”

Lotor looked to the side, a bit frustrated. “What exactly do you see in me?”

“You're smart, you’re kind even to those who aren’t… sometimes. You put yourself through torture to protect those around you and still find a way to smile. You’re a bit of a diva, but I like that. Sassy and it’s hot. You’re very graceful in all that you do and I find you very attractive.”

Lotor seemed to pause at the last statement and flushed a deep red, especially at the look Kuron was giving him. He completely turned his head away and that’s when he noticed Keith lying down on the couch with a cheek resting on a hand. The lion tamer stiffened at being seen and slowly began slinking away to his room, hoping he hadn’t messed anything up.

The dancer let out a tired sigh and rubbed his forehead, calming down. He just wanted to sleep and forget the day even happened. “Im going to bed.” He moved away and started towards his room.

“I love you, Lotor.”

Lotor stopped in his tracks, stiff and pulse quickening. Slowly, he turned back to face Kuron with eyes wide and filled with shock, jaw slack. The owner hadn’t moved from his spot and his face was guarded again, but the way his fingers tapped against his thigh was a sign that he was nervous. When the dancer didn’t move or say anything, Kuron tried his luck and began making his way towards Lotor as if the dancer was a cornered animal.

Once in front of the frozen dancer, Kuron gently grabbed a hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. Lotor gasped quietly at the touch.

“Don’t joke about something like that,” Lotor whispered, but didn’t take his hand away.

“Who says him joking?” Kuron whispered back, turning the hand over so he could kiss Lotor’s palm. He then cupped his cheek with it while placing both of his hands over it. “And I know you at least like me back.”

Lotor did jerk his hand back this time with a glare. “I think you’re too confident in yourself.”

Kuron shrugged, but the wall he had over his face was gone and Lotor could see all the emotions the owner had been hiding. Love, fear, hope, admiration. “That may be true except for when it comes to relationships and you may be a good liar, but you were a bit too obvious. If I’m wrong, look into my eyes and tell me to get out.”

Lotor did, feeling his heart beat quickly at those dark gray eyes staring back at him. He opened his mouth to tell him to leave, but nothing would come. He turned away with a growl and tried to walk away, but Kuron grabbed his wrist and tugged him into his chest. Hugging him tightly.

Lotor tensed, arms at his sides. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, because you didn’t tell me to leave,” the owner answered, not letting go even when the dancer began to squirm.

“Well stop it.”

“No. I can see you don’t believe me so I’m going to keep hugging you until you do.” He squeezed Lotor tighter, trapping the dancer’s arms to his sides. “I love you Lotor.”

The dancer’s heart was beating widely in his chest as he quit moving. Keith has been the only person whose hugged him after Anderson’s death and having someone who he deeply cared about that wasn’t the lion tamer hug him elated him. He liked Kuron, a lot, and knowing the man loved him scared him. Scared of rejection from someone he thought highly of and respected. Someone he might have fallen in love with already. Slowly, his arms returned the hug and he relaxed into it.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Kuron repeated this several times, breaking down Lotor’s walls each time until the white haired man felt himself begin to tear up.

The aerial dancer felt everything in him tear apart with those three words. He never heard those words from a lover before; not that he ever had a proper lover before and that’s what made this moment more fragile. To actually hear the words that wasn’t from keith, said in such away, had Lotor finally break after trying so hard to keep himself together for so long. He did have moments where he did cry himself to sleep, but doing it in front of someone was different. He felt supported as Kuron held him quietly, letting him cry against a shoulder.

“You can’t know you love me,” Lotor sobbed out, a bit muffled from the owner’s shirt pressed against his mouth. He felt so vulnerable and somehow he liked it. Letting himself go to someone who wouldn’t verbally or physically assault him because of his tears.

Kuron kissed the top of his head as he pet his hair. “But I do. I know because my heart beats fast as I’m filled with overwhelming joy whenever I see you. I know because all I can think about is you and protecting you. I want to give you the world and raise you up to show said world how amazing you are. I know because I have never felt this way before about anybody. And to tell the truth, I never once thought of being with a man until I met you. I want you physically and mentally. I want you to belong to me and I to you. I know I love you because I feel it.”

Lotor felt his knees go weak and fell to the floor slowly with Kuron still holding him. He felt… relieved. Elated that Kuron accepted him, but guilty that he took the owner from someone who could be so much better than him. Yet Lotor knew deep down that he couldn’t hand or accept Kuron to be with anyone else now that he had him. He wanted to be with Kuron so much that it hurt to think to be without him. 

The dancer gripped the back of Kuron’s shirt tighter and gave a few more pitiful sobs before pulling back to clean off his face with the sleeves of his costume. “Im sorry; it’s been a while since I last let myself go like this.” He’s let himself cry plenty of times, but never really let go to the point of letting go. Where its beyond silent, loud and messy. Snot running over his upper lip. Disgusting.

“Its ok, I think you deserve a breakdown after the day, er, days you’ve had,” Kuron said with a gentle smile. “Cutting off all that hair, finding out you might have been stolen rather than abandoned. Plus you’ve been taking on the responsibilities of three or possibly more trying to keep this place running. Which is my and Shiro’s job.”

Lotor huffed out a laugh. “It's still embarrassing doing it in front of someone, but it also felt nice.” He sniffed and wiped at his nose.

Kuron cupped a cheek and wiped a tear from Lotor’s cheek. “Im going to kiss you now, ok?”

Lotor’s eyes widened as Kuron leaned forward, sucking in a sharp breath when the owner’s lips pressed against his. Electricity flowed throughout his body that started shaking at the feeling. The dancer’s eyes closed as he kissed back, sliding his arms around Kuron’s shoulders. The owner moved his lips against Lotor’s, but didn’t go beyond that.

When Kuron noticed Lotor’s shaking legs, he pulled back and gave the other a worried look. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just never felt this way before while kissing someone. Just excited,” Lotor replied, his legs shaking in short bursts. He buried his face into Kuron’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

Kuron chuckled and wrapped his arms around the dancer. “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

Lotor could only smile, so happy he felt like he was going to explode. He nodded and felt those large arms wrap around him tighter. A loud sniff that came from neither of them ruined the moment.

Lotor pulled away and turned towards the hallway where Keith stood, dabbing his eyes with the edge of his costume jacket. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“That was beautiful,” the lion tamer said as he used his baggy shirt to blow his nose.

“Keith!”

…

Nothing was heard from Honerva or her husband the next day. Lotor felt tense as soon as he woke up, waiting for the couple who called themselves his parents to suddenly be there. Or at least a phone call. But there was nothing and Lotor became anxious as the day wore on. And when night finally came, sleep wouldn’t find him. Keith was with Shiro so he was alone tonight. He would find Kuron to help pass the time, but he needed to be alone to figure out his feelings… some more. He was glad Kuron was busy filling out paperwork tonight.

He was sitting out on the deck with a glass of rose wine, an unlit cigar between his lips. He remembered the look on Kuron’s face the last time he smoked in front of him and kept it unlit, as if sitting between of smoking and not. He needed the familiar feel and taste to calm down his nerves. Normally dancing up on the ropes and poles would help, but his mind was frazzled and didn’t trust it to keep him from falling to his death.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Kuron’s voice flowed from the open sliding door.

Lotor didn’t turn around and stayed seated on the floor with his back pressed against a corner, staring out into the city lights. There was a BBQ going on, on the beach tonight along with a huge bonfire. Tonight seemed darker than usual for summer, a storm probably on its way. The wind had started to pick an hour ago, but it was slow and not yet making it chilly. Maybe during the night.

Kuron stood by the dancer’s feet, leaning against the railing to stare at the beauty of the city. “Still no news?”

“Nope.” Maybe Lotor should light up the cigar.

“Well king Alfor called not long ago to apologize and that they wouldn’t test the DNA without your permission. And your so called parents didn’t come here themselves to tell you that because they want you to come to them when you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, they’ll leave you alone.”

“Hm.” Yup, he’s lighting it up. Lotor snatched the lighter from his pocket and lit the skinny cigar, taking in a deep breath before letting it out through his mouth and nose. He ignored the grimace from the owner.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Lotor let the cigar sit between his fingers as he thought. Normally he would call for Keith and have sex, but Kuron was special. Their relationship was going to be based on emotions first before adding the physical part. Something that eased Lotor and made him happy with how Kuron was treating him as a person and not some object to use. The owner valued him, put him on a pedestal as if Lotor was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. And they’ve only just started dating.

“Call the king back, tell him they have my permission,” Lotor said quietly before taking a breath of smoke.

The owner looked at him in surprise. “Really?”  
Lotor nodded, breathing out slowly through his mouth. “I've been thinking hard on it today when I wasn’t thinking about our relationship and… I need to know or else I might go crazy not knowing.”

“Ok… what about us were you thinking about?” Kuron slid down to sit in front of his lover, taking a bare foot in his hands and giving it a massage.

The dancer closed his eyes in bliss at the foot massage as he let the cigar hang from his lips, moving up and down as he spoke. “About the same insecurities I had yesterday, reminding myself you truly want to be with me. When are we going to tell everyone else? Things like that.” He took one last long breath before flicking the butt over the railing.

Kuron smiled gently and hit the right points in Lotor’s foot, drawing out a moan. “At least you’re reminding yourself of my love for you. But I should be the one who should be reminding you. I love you.”

Lotor’s heart sped up and he smiled, lazily opening his eyes to stare at his lover. “I like you, maybe even love you back, but I want, no need, to make sure I do before I say it back. Ok?”

“Take as long as you need.” Kuron moved to the other foot and dug his thumbs in, enjoying the sounds Lotor was making. Probably the closest thing to sex he was going to hear for a while yet. 

“I'll call the king and come back and properly massage your feet.”

“If this isn’t a proper foot massage, I wonder what a real one will feel like.” The dancer groaned when Kuron let go of his feet and stood up.

“Ill be right back.” 

Kuron was gone for ten minutes and during that time Lotor had moved to the couch, laying down and watching a movie. When the owner came back, he lifted Lotor’s feet up to sit down before placing them in his lap. Like Kuron said, he gave the dancer a proper massage with oil and the works and Lotor found himself melting into the couch. Keith used to give him massages too, but Kuron… he had hands made from magic. It was quiet for a while other than Lotor’s pleased moans until Kuron opened his mouth.

“There's something I’ve been meaning to ask you, but I don’t know if it’s appropriate.”

Lotor opened his eyes and gazed at Kuron, who hadn’t taken his eyes off the dancer’s feet. “Like I always said, tell me and I’ll answer if it’s worth it.”

Kuron stayed silent for a moment. “Did you… did you kill Sendak?”

Lotor raised an eyebrow at the question, not expecting it. “… yes. And his little friends too.” He answered truthfully because he knew he could trust Kuron with a secret as serious as this. And maybe this’ll give Kuron a reason to leave him before Lotor’s feelings developed into 'I'll die if you leave me' love. He wouldn’t have to keep worrying of the future of when, not if, the owner would leave him.

“…. Thank you for telling me,” Kuron whispered as he continued rubbing the dancer’s feet. He had a thoughtful look on his face, but no disgust or disappointment like Lotor was expecting.

Lotor lifted an eyebrow. “That’s it? Thank you? No telling me I’m a disgrace, no disappointment, no lecture on how killing is bad?”

Kuron did look up this time with a sad look, pausing in his massage. “Killing is wrong, but… after what happened those first few nights here and you told of what Sendak and his friends did to you… It’s not right, either way. But I’ve done a little research on Sendak’s friends and learned how despicable they were. I can’t help but be on your side.”

“I didn’t kill them because they were horrible human beings, I did it because they threatened Keith and my team,” Lotor mumbled as he sat up and curled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “I couldn’t just get rid of Sendak and be done with it, they still would have come after me and the others.”

Kuron held up a hand to stop Lotor from saying anything else. “I don’t need an explanation. After everything I’ve heard about Sendak and his friends, you don’t need to say anything else.” The owner had a calm and gentle look on his face as he scooted closer to Lotor, gathering the dancer up into his arms.

The aerial dancer let himself be taken into Kuron’s arms and cuddled onto his lap, laying his head on the owner’s chest. “Why are you so kind? You and Shiro both.”

Kuron shrugged. “There’s enough assholes in this world, it could use some good, no matter how small.”

Lotor chuckled. “That’s kind of cheesy… I like it.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

The dancer lifted an eyebrow at the question, but lifted himself up off Kuron’s chest and pressed his lips against the owner. The electricity running through him still surprised him and the feeling of want churning in his stomach that wasn’t for Keith was new. Lotor wanted to please the man before him, but the thought of sucking Kuron off disgusted him and Kuron topping him scared him. Anger ran through him as he realized the damage Sendak had truly caused him over the years. He shouldn’t have to fear being with his lover completely…. But he did and he hated it.

Kuron sensed Lotor’s distress and pulled away with a concerned frown. “Im sorry, did I press too much?”

Lotor frowned angrily as he shook his head, running his hands through his hair in agitation. “No, I’m just… pissed, disgusted with Sendak and myself for letting what he did to me get in the way of wanting to be with you fully. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. You take as long as you need before you’re ready. I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want.” 

Kuron pulled Lotor into a hug, holding him tightly as the white haired man felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. He felt weak for feeling this way. He was used to being in control of his emotions, but after everything that has happened these past few weeks… he’s finding it harder to do so. Kuron brought things out of him he didn’t know he had, buried deep within him, until the owner says or does something so kind and caring that Lotor wasn’t used to.

“I love you Lotor,” Kuron whispered into Lotor’s hair, giving his head a kiss.

Lotor stayed silent, not wanting to say it back until absolutely sure he felt the same way. But that feeling of wanting to be with Kuron was growing stronger and the fear of losing the owner became painful. The vulnerability Lotor felt with Kuron was nice, something he didn’t want to share with anyone else.

They stayed that way until Lotor fell asleep on top of Kuron. The owner was afraid to move, not wanting to wake him, and fell asleep as well.

…

The king, during the call from last night, said the DNA test would take a few days before the results came in. Normally, it would have taken longer, but… well, he’s the king and his priorities come first. Lotor was glad Kuron hadn’t said anything about it when he had come back after the call, not wanting to think anymore about it that night. But when the owner told him the next day, Lotor found himself once again anxious for the results during the next two days.

When the results did come, it came in the form of Honerva and her husband showing up at the circus instead of a piece of paper mailed to them. The woman was already crying, smiling when Lotor came out into the lobby of the building, already knowing the results by the look on Honerva's face. Before he could say anything, she rushed towards him and wrapped him up into a breath taking hug. Her long purple hair was getting into his face as he awkwardly hugged back.

“I knew it this whole time you were my son. I need no test, mother’s intuition,” Honerva said when she finally let go to properly look at her son, who looked a bit nervous. She kept from calling him Francis. “Zarkon, don’t just stand there and come here! You’re intimidating looking standing there in the dark.”

Lotor wanted to smirk at the reprimand his father received, knowing exactly who was in charge. The man slowly walked forward, staring at his son in awe as he finally got to gaze upon him close up. Lotor saw he received most of his looks from his mother, but his white hair and pale skin came from his father. Zarkon looked unsure on what to do, so Honerva took control of the situation.

“Please excuse us, we’re just so happy,” she said as she clasped her hands to her chest.

“Where do we go from here?” Lotor asked, surprising the woman. Obviously she hadn’t thought that far ahead or thought too far. “I’m not leaving here, if that was part of the plan.”

Honerva looked away guiltily. “Well, we were hoping you would move to the palace in Altea after the results proved you are my son."

“But Voltron is my home. House of Entertainment is my home and the people living here are my family,” Lotor said, not at all upset for her thinking that. “Im glad to know that I wasn’t abandoned and I’m happy you found me, but you can not expect me to just pack up and leave for your sake.”

“No, no, of course not. We couldn’t do that to you,” Honerva quickly replied, eyes wide. “I guess I just had high hopes of you coming back with us, not thinking about your feelings.”

“We only want what’s best for you,” Zarkon said, his voice not surprisingly low to match his large, bulky frame.

Lotor could understand that, but they had to understand that they weren’t there for half his life. Granted, it wasn’t their fault, but they had to understand he wasn’t going to just up and leave because it turned out they really were his parents. Despite all the shit that happened to him here thanks to Sendak, he still thought of it as home. And then there was Keith, Acxa, Shiro and Kuron. He couldn’t leave them behind.

“Thank you, but it’s my decision on what I do. I’m sorry, but I can’t leave with you.” Lotor didn’t know what he expected. Shouting, for them to show him how ugly and scary they are come to the surface. What he didn’t expect was for Honerva to nod sadly and wipe the tears from her face. Zarkon stayed silent. Lotor sighed. “But, I wouldn’t mind visiting sometimes.”

Honerva’s eyes shined brightly as she smiled widely, hugging the white haired man tightly again.

“Ok, alright, you’re kind of choking me,” Lotor whispered out as it became harder to breath. He gasped when he was finally let go.

“Is there any place where we can talk other than the lobby?” The woman looked elated and over the moon as she stared adoringly at Lotor. She had not lost the great love she had for her son even after almost thirty years.

Lotor found it hard to say no, not that he wanted to, and led them to his apartment. Keith, Shiro, and Kuron were there, going over this weekend show. They looked up and froze with wide eyes at who stood behind Lotor.

“May you please take this somewhere else? I would like some privacy with my parents.”

At Lotor’s last sentence, their eyes widened further.

“So it’s been confirmed that they are indeed your parents?” Keith asked, drawing attention to himself.

The dancer nodded. “Yes, and I would like to spend some time with them alone to get to know them.”

“Of course! We’ll finish this in our room.” Shiro picked up his tablet and a few papers before hurrying out with Keith after Lotor and his parents moved in and out of the way.

Kuron lagged behind. “You doing ok?”

Lotot couldn’t keep the small smile from growing on his face as he gently grabbed his lover’s hand. “Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“Ok.” Kuron leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving, letting Lotor close the door behind him.

When Lotor turned back towards his parents, he was met with a thoughtful gaze from both. Honerva and Zarkon had made themselves at home and sat down on the couch during their son’s and Kuron’s short exchange. The white haired man sat down across from them in an armchair and stared back at them silently.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Honerva asked, guarded.

Great, Lotor thought, got my parents back only for them to turn out to be homophobic. 

“Yes, is that a problem?” Lotor asked and by the look on Zarkon’s face, yes it was a problem.

“Oh…” The woman glanced over to her husband, who gazed back, sharing a conversation with their eyes. 

Lotor waited for them to say something more, a yes or a no, but they stayed silent as something passed between the old couple. The silence hurt more than an actual no.

“If that is a problem then I think you should go,” Lotor spoke up after several long moments of quiet. Their attention turned back to him and he felt like he was on the spot. Like they were dissecting him with their eyes.

Their once kind features hardened as they stood up from the couch. Lotor’s heart quickened as disappointment filled him, angry and hurt. The hope he had allowed himself to feel was squashed as the two left. He guessed that being gay was a deal breaker for them, no matter how much they wanted him to be their son. Couldn’t have a gay son disgrace them in front of the king and his subjects.

Lotor curled in on himself and wondered why he had such bad luck. Why was the universe out to get him? Did he do something bad in a past life? It felt like when something good happened, something bad would follow and take it away. Did he deserve all this?

“Lotor?”

The white haired man jumped and lifted his head to see Kuron standing there. He didn’t even hear the door open. Once Kuron noticed Lotor’s red rimmed eyes and unshed tears, the owner quickly made his way to his lover and sat down beside him.

“What happened?” Kurons asked as Lotor leaned against his side, setting his head on the owner’s shoulder. "I came back to get my tablet and passed by them by the elevator, they didn't look happy."

“Nothing. They asked if you were my boyfriend and then left after I said yes,” Lotor whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “They didn’t have to say anything else, I knew they weren’t happy to find out their son was gay.”

A look of disappointment filled Kuron’s face at this. “What? They actually abandoned you because you like guys?”

Lotor nodded. “I was actually looking forward to getting to know them. Now…”

“Well, at least they found out about you being gay before you did get to know them.”

“Yeah..” That probably would've been a lot worse, a lot more heart breaking.

Kuron’s eyebrows furrowed at the dull answer, worried. “Want to watch a movie and just waste the rest of the day away?”

“Its still morning.”

“So? I think it should be a rest day; you need one.”

Kuron laid Lotor down on the couch and laid down behind the dancer, spooning him to his chest after setting a blanket over them. They switched back and forth between Netflix and Hulu the rest of the day, wanting to catch up on certain shows. And during that time, Kuron would randomly tell Lotor he loved him or start short make out sessions.

To Lotor, this ended up being a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have the reason there's a mature rating and it will also be the end. Hole you enjoyed it so far, please leave a comment if you want more.
> 
> Sorry Lotor, I just keep hurting don't I. Everything will turn out in the end, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, we're finally done. This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy the sex. Omg I read this Yuri! On Ice fic and in one part, Viktor gets mad and cuts his hair. Just to clarify, I did not copy that part. I didn't read that part until after I had written Lotor getting upset and cutting his own hair. Anyways, enjoy.

Lotor sat naked on the edge of his bed, head in his hands as he wanted to die. It’s been months since they started their relationship and finally he felt ready to take that last step… or so he thought. Everything was going fine until Kuron started to finger him open. It didn’t hurt, but it made him feel disgusting as memories flashed through his mind of times he spent being someone’s toy. He tried to overcome it and almost did until Kuron started to push into him. Lotor was quick to push him away, making his lover fall back and almost off the bed as the white haired man shuffled away.

“Lotor, oh god, I’m so sorry,” Kuron said as he crawled across the bed to sit beside the dancer. He didn’t dare touch him until Lotor told him otherwise, not wanting to terrify him more. 

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who started this; I thought I was ready,” Lotor whispered shakily, his body trembling. “I'm so pathetic.”

“No, Lotor, no. You’ve come so far in the past few months. I’m proud of you.” The owner decided to take a chance and wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders. When his effort to comfort wasn’t thwarted, he pulled the white haired man to lean against him.

“I am pathetic! All I want is to be connected to you but my mind won’t let me! I shouldn’t be this afraid anymore. I know you won’t hurt me, but I’m still scared.”

Kuron felt sadness well up inside him as well as hate. Hate for the man that did this to Lotor and sadness for what the dancer had to go through. He wanted to take the last step too and was ready for it, but he didn’t want to harm his lover or push him when he clearly wasn’t ready. He gently removed Lotor’s hands from his face and replaced it with his own to make the white haired man face him. Kuron kissed those trembling lips softly, feeling Lotor relax beneath him.

“You’ve had bad things happen to you for years, it’s understandable that it’s going to take a while even while seeing a psychologist. Don’t get impatient and do something you aren’t ready for. Just go at your own pace,” Kuron said before giving his lover another kiss.

“What about you?” Lotor asked after the owner pulled back. 

“Im ready whenever you are. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Lotor felt his heart flutter in his chest and smiled gratefully. He pulled Kuron to his lips and opened his mouth to receive his lover’s tongue, gasping when the hot muscle slipped inside. Kuron was thorough with his tongue, licking every crook and cranny before lapping at Lotor’s tongue. The white haired man loved kissing Kuron, loved when the owner took control. But wished he could let Kuron take control in not just kissing.

Kuron pulled away with a wet smack and smiled adoringly at Lotor. “I have an idea; why don’t you take me?”

Lotor’s eyes widened. “Take you? You mean…?”

“Yes. It’s been a while, but I do enjoy being the bottom sometimes. And if it means I get to be connected to you, I’ll do anything for you.” He gave the white haired man a small grin as Lotor continued to stare at him. “Do you to continue with me as the bottom?”

Lotor snapped out of it and quickly nodded. The thought of taking Kuron had him flush as every fiber of his body screamed with desire. The feeling of hopelessness and disgust was gone and replaced with heavy want. But there was something he wanted to try doing that he hadn’t done since they started the physical part of their relationship a month ago.

“May I suck you while I stretch you?” the dancer asked as Kuron moved to lay down on the bed.

The owner’s eyes widened in surprise, remembering when Lotor first told him of his dislike of giving blowjobs. He eyed his lover carefully, making sure this was what Lotor truly wanted. “You sure?”

“Yes. I want to move forward and I think I’m ready. And I’m curious to how you taste.” While nervous, Lotor really did want to taste and feel Kuron in his mouth and on his tongue. 

“Ok… is there anything else you want to try? You look like you do.”

Lotor ran a hand through his hair nervously as he thought if he wanted to tell Kuron or not. It was embarrassing, but heard it felt incredible. With a deep breath, Lotor turned to fully face Kuron and said, “I want you to… rim me.”

Kuron’s eyes widened once again before narrowing as he smirked. “Ok. How about this, you suck me and stretch me while I rim you. Is that ok?”

Lotor nodded and crawled on top of the owner, turning around at Kuron’s insisting hands. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was left forgotten on the bed and poured some over his fingers, leaning down to take Kuron in his mouth after pulling off the condom and eased a finger inside. Lotor waited for a moment, waiting for his lover to suddenly grab his head and shove his head down to make him swallow his dick. But nothing happened and Lotor felt himself relax as he took more of Kuron into his mouth. 

The owner’s precum was already leaking from the head and Lotor felt excited that it was because of him, feeling empowered. The taste wasn’t all bad, probably because of all the pineapple Kuron likes to eat, and began thrusting his finger into him. He jumped though when he felt something wet and hot lap at his hole, moaning at the pleasurable feeling.

“Like that?” Kuron asked, voice deep and vibrating through Lotor’s body.

The dancer pulled away to answer, “yes, please keep going.”

Kuron dove back in, lapping and swirling his tongue around Lotor’s entrance. Lotor was glad he cleaned himself thoroughly tonight, having planned on being fucked tonight. The dancer added a second finger and loved the way Kuron moaned against him, squeezing his cheeks. The tongue suddenly dipped inside and Lotor had to pull away to gasp at the feeling, panting as it moves inside him. It felt amazing and found it difficult to focus on Kuron’s length, fingers pausing in their work.

“Kuron, wait. If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” Lotor whined as he reached back to pushed the owner away.

“Then come, you can get hard again while you finger me,” Kuron replied with a smug grin before plunging his tongue back into Lotor. He held onto the white haired man tightly to keep him from squirming away.

“Kuron, wait! Please, I’m gonna come.” It was strange, knowing he was going to come just from a tongue. It was new and enjoyable, but he didn’t want to come yet. “Stop, I don’t want to come yet.”

Kuron didn’t stop. For the first time, he ignored Lotor’s cries and the dancer didn’t know what to think about that. It all felt so good though as that wet heat wiggled and thrust inside him, teasing him. Then a hand covered his prick and Lotor yelped in surprise as it started to stroke him, bringing him closer to completion. The hand was wet with lube and made squelching noises with each swipe.

Lotor’s eyes rolled up as unexplainable pleasure flowed throughout his body, sending shocks up and down his body. He was going to come and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It came over him like a tidal wave, and pulsed through his body as he came. Covering Kuron’s chest. Lotor slumped completely over the owner and panted as Kuron pulled his head back.

“You jerk,” Lotor whimpered as he continued to breathe heavily. “I wanted to come inside you.” He sat up and turned around to face Kuron with a glare.

The owner smiled sheepishly, guilt in his eyes. “Sorry, I got carried away. You just seemed to be feeling so good I didn’t want to stop.”

Lotor huffed with a roll of his eyes before giving a small smile. “If I truly wanted you to stop I would have kicked you away.” He gave a chuckle as the smile grew into a smirk. “Now I get to pay you back.”

“Hm?” 

Lotor scooted down Kuron’s body until he was lying down between the owner’s legs, face to face with Kuron’s length. He licked up from the base to the tip in one long swipe, drawing a moan from Kuron. Once he reached the head, he took it into his mouth and slowly lowered his head to the base, Kuron hitting the back of his throat. He may not like giving head, but he certainly knew how to do it.

“Shit, Lotor, you’re amazing,” Kuron hissed. He gripped the sheets by his sides to keep from grabbing Lotor’s head, not wanting to terrify the dancer. The way Lotor hesitated the first time made him take note.

Lotor preened at the praise and gave all he had, moving his tongue along the shaft as he bobbed his head slowly from base to tip. The sounds Kuron made lit a fire within the white haired man and already felt himself getting hard. Being in control made sucking Kuron off fun, enjoyable, and Lotor couldn’t get enough of it. He swallowed around Kuron once he reached the base again, feeling his lover's thighs tense.

“Lotor, open me up and fuck me. I don’t want to come just yet,” Kuron whispered around a moan, pulling at the material. Well didn't that sound familiar.

Lotor chuckled around the length, which made Kuron whimper, and looked up at his lover with a gleam in his eyes. Payback was a bitch. Lotor swallowed Kuron down and massaged his length within his throat, making the owner throw his back with a drawn out moan. He only drew back to draw in a deep breath before he was swallowing him down again, cupping his balls.

For a second, Kuron thought he was going to rip the sheets with how hard he was pulling them until Lotor grabbed one and placed it on his head. With his eyes, the owner asked if it was ok and the dancer nodded. Kuron placed his other hand on Lotor’s head and ran fingers through white locks as the dancer continued his ministrations. Kuron made sure not to grip or tug on Lotor’s hair as he felt himself brought closer to completion.

“Lotor, I’m about to come, please…” Kuron begged, for what, he didn’t know.

Lotor pulled off and brought Kuron to completion with his hand, keeping his face away from the white spurts. While the precum wasn’t bad, he didn’t want a mouthful of hot semen because for some reason it grossed him out. He was quick to wipe the stuff off of his hand and Kuron’s thighs of the thick substance with a forgotten blanket while the owner panted away.

He watched Lotor as the dancer cleaned up, lifting an eyebrow. “Not one for cum, huh?”

“It kind of grosses me out,” Lotor admitted as he sat up, still between Kuron’s legs. He threw the blanket to the side and grabbed the lube that hadn’t gone too far. He placed it beside him before leaning over Kuron to grab a new condom from the box sitting on the nightstand.

Kuron chuckled. “It probably doesn’t taste very good too.”

“I don’t remember, but probably,” Lotor mumbled, watching his lover’s face fall and cursed. “Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to bring any of that up, especially now.”

Kuron cupped a pale cheek and gave a sad smile. “Its alright, it was an off handed remark. You didn’t mean anything by it.”

“But I could have ruined the mood.”

Kuron shook his head. “No, my want for you is overwhelming that it’s overlapping that.” He grinned sexily up at Lotor, making him blush, and rubbed a pale thigh. “I think I caught my breath, going to finish what you started?”

Lotor’s eyes widened before narrowing as he smirked, ducking his head so his eyes were shadowed. “Ill make you scream in pleasure before it’s over.”

“Mm I hope so.”

Lotor poured lube over his fingers once more and slipped two inside of the owner, drawing out a surprised hiss from Kuron. The white haired man watched his lover as he fingered him, making him ready to receive him. Keith may have been Lotor’s only lover he topped, but he knew how the male’s body worked and figured out pretty quickly what drove Kuron crazy.

Kuron didn’t like his prostate touched directly, but teased along the edges. And when Lotor pressed on Kuron’s perineum, it made the owner throw his head back with a low whine. Lotor took extra care on preparing his lover, wanting him to enjoy himself. Kuron was tight so the white haired dancer made sure to take his time, enjoying every minute of it.

“I think I’m ready,” Kuron mumbled lowly as he gazed up at Lotor through half lidded eyes. His skin gleamed with sweat as his cock leaked onto his stomach.

Lotor shook his head as he continued to spread his three fingers inside of the owner. “You’re still a bit tight… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me. I’m ready.” Kuron wrapped his legs around Lotor’s hips and pulled him forward. “I want you.”

The white haired man gulped at the look Kuron gave him and pulled his fingers out, cleaned them off, and ripped open the condom packet to roll the thin material over his length. He grabbed the lube and used a liberal amount to help him slide in easily. Lotor pressed the head against Kuron’s opening before pausing, looking at his lover, who nodded, and pressed inside. 

Lotor watched Kuron’s face as he slid in, watching those eyebrows furrow up as that delicious mouth opened to let out a moan. Kuron bit his lip as soon as Lotor was fully in, holding back his voice. The dancer leaned forward and kissed Kuron deeply, shoving his tongue into the owner’s mouth to lap at Kuron’s. The owner grabbed hold of Lotor’s biceps and moaned when the dancer began to moved, making shallow thrusts into him.

Lotor sat up onto his hands and looked down as he grinded his hips against Kuron’s, pressing against the owner’s prostate. Kuron dug his nails into Lotor’s arms, biting his lip again to muffle his sounds.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you,” the white haired man whispered, using a hand to thumb along Kuron’s bottom lip to dislodge it from his teeth. “I need to know you’re enjoying yourself.”

Kuron looked up to see the desperation in Lotor’s eyes and realized why. Sendak was such an ass. He smiled up at the dancer, body flushed and sweat dripping down his forehead. “You feel really good inside me Lotor. You’re doing so well. Please, don’t stop.”

Lotot didn’t realize he had paused until Kuron begged him to keep going and began to gently thrust into his lover. He watched where they were connected, lube sliding down Kuron’s ass as squelching noises filled the room with each thrust. He kept the pace slow, wanting to draw this out and show Kuron how much he adores him. The owner moaned and clung to him, throwing his head back.

Seeing Kuron’s neck exposed, Lotor let his body cover the owner’s and pressed his lips against Kuron’s throat. He kissed beneath the owner’s jaw before sucking it, skin blossoming a beautiful red. Lotor licked up to bite the edge of his ear and smirked when he felt the other shudder beneath him. He bit again and Kuron gasped.

Kuron had wrapped his arms around Lotor, holding him tightly to his body as the dancer thrust into him. His breath was hot on Lotor’s ear as sounds of pleasure fell from his slacked mouth, digging his fingers into the white haired man’s back. The dancer was pressing into his spot just right and the slow pace was driving him wild, every part of his body tingled in bliss.

“Faster,” Kuron begged into Lotor’s ear, pressing a kiss to it.

“No, I want to take my time with you,” Lotor whispered into the other’s neck. “I want to drive you crazy. You feel so good inside I want this to last forever.”

Kuron tightened his legs and groaned. He was on the edge, ready to come, but he just needed one last little push to get him over it. “Fuck, Lotor, you’re amazing. You feel incredible inside me. Your cock is driving me wild. I love you, so much.”

Lotor groaned at the comments, feeling himself getting closer. Kuron was so tight around him, sucking him in and clamping down. He was so hot and wet inside and the tip of Lotor’s prick tingled every time it bumped into Kuron’s prostate. He pulled up onto an elbow and reached down and tugged at the owner’s cock, thumbing the tip each time his hand reached the head.

“Yes, so good. You’re so good to me,” Kuron whined, finally receiving the push he needed. “Keep doing that, I’m about to come.”

“Come for me baby.” The dancer paused in his thrusting to grind his hips into Kuron, licking his lips at the look of pure bliss on the other’s face. 

Kuron’s eyes were glazed over and his face was flushed, gleaming with sweat. His mouth was slack and open, lips wet with saliva. His chest heaved as he panted and held onto Lotor as he felt himself come closer and closer, voice becoming louder and louder before he finally spilled over his belly, filling his navel. His voice choked off before sighing with a low growl when he came, squeezing down on the dancer.

Lotor cursed as he watched, enjoying the way Kuron’s eyes crossed for a few seconds before focusing back on the dancer. Damn, it was hot and Lotor almost came. He held off, however, keeping still so he didn’t overstimulate his lover. Lotor waited until Kuron had calmed down before pulling out with a wet sound.

“You didn’t come,” Kuron said as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Want me to help you off?”

“Its ok, I was focused on pleasing you,” Lotor said as he grabbed his prick and began jerking off. But a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No, let me. Please? Bringing pleasure to you will make me happy.” Kuron sat up and scooted back against the headrest, feet planted on the mattress and legs spread apart. He patted the space between his thighs.

Lotor followed and turned around to rest his back against Kuron’s chest, surprised when the owner hooked the dancer’s legs over his thighs. “Do I need to be spread out like I’m on display?”

Kuron chuckled as he pulled off the condom from Lotor’s length, drawing a moan from him. “I want to see all of you. Look, in the mirror.” He pointed in front of the white haired man and Lotor followed the finger, seeing himself reflected on the mirror over his drawer. “You look amazing.”

“This is embarrassing,” Lotor grumbled, but didn’t try to get free.

“I think it’s hot.” Kuron grabbed the lube and poured it over the dancer’s prick. The thick liquid ran over Lotor’s balls and slicked down to his hole.

Lotor shivered. “Cold.”

“It'll warm up.” The owner threw aside the bottle and grabbed hold of his lover’s length, slowly running his hand up and down. “Mmm, look at you, so delicious.”

Lotor jumped when Kuron pinched a nipple. He watched through the mirror, catching the other’s eyes as Kuron pressed a kiss to his ear. “You’re a bit odd.”

“But I’m yours.” Kuron nuzzled Lotor’s neck, eyes closed and smile spread across his face.

Lotor smiled gently in return as he did his best to raise a hand to pat Kuron’s hair. “Yes, you’re mine.” He gasped when a thumb pressed against the head of his heat. He jumped again when he felt a finger rub against his entrance. “Kuron what-?”

“Im only using my fingers, don’t worry,” Kuron said calmly. “I want to show you that being fingered can be pleasurable. But if you tell me no, I’ll stop.”

Lotor stayed quiet, thinking as the owner continued to circle his hole. It felt good now, but having Kuron enter him even with just fingers made him nervous. What if he freaked out again and accidentally hurt Kuron this time? But how was he ever going to pass this fear if he kept stopping the owner, his lover? He was with someone he cared about and he trusted him.

“Ok,” Lotor whispered and gasped when a finger slipped in, not moving. There was a look of concern on Kuron’s face and that was all Lotor needed to relax. “You can add another.”

“You sure? I don’t want to scare you again.” Kuron kept a slow pace on the dancer’s dick as they spoke, still nuzzling the other’s neck.

“I’m sure.”

Kuron nodded and slowly added another finger, biting his lip at the tight heat surrounding them. Lotor keened as he shuddered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm himself. The dancer didn’t know what to feel. On one hand, he felt good and happy that Kuron was the one bringing him pleasure. On the other, he was beginning to panic as flashes of memories filled his mind.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Kuron’s voice echoed in his head, blanking out the memories. “Look at me, us, through the mirror. Watch and see that you’re with me.”

Lotor opened his eyes and stared at their forms through the reflected glass. His eyes fell on where Kuron’s digits had entered him before following up his body to connect with the owner’s. They were both damp with sweat and Lotor’s skin was flushed a pretty pink along his face, chest, and bottom. The panic calmed the more he watched himself and Kuron, the touch inside becoming more pleasurable. 

“That’s it, good,” Kuron mumbled before licking the shell of Lotor’s ear. “See, it feels good.”

“Yes. Yes, it does,” the dancer moaned as he leaned his head back, trying to keep his eyes open to continue watching. It felt so good, especially when Kuron pressed against his prostate. “Oh! Ohhh fuck… yeah. There!”

“Yeah?” Kuron chuckled. “Look at you, so hot. And the way your toes curl in pleasure…” The owner bit down on the juncture of Lotor’s neck.

The dancer gave a choked off gasp, eyes widening as he gripped Kuron’s arms. He knew he had been bitten before, seeing the marks left behind, but could never remember during it. No flash backs or unwanted noise filled his head when Kuron bit him, only painful pleasure. Then the sucking started and Lotor couldn't keep his voice quiet as he was stimulated in three parts of his body.

Those fingers would slide into him so easily before stopping to grind against his prostate then start thrusting into him again. The hand wrapped around him tightened and sped up, making wet squelching sounds. Lotor closed his eyes without realizing it and let Kuron do whatever to his body, trusting him fully.

“Yes! Yes, please there. It feels so good. Don’t stop!” Lotor whined. His body tensed as he grew closer to coming, legs clenching over the owner’s thighs. His hands tightened around the owner’s arms, voice becoming louder. Drool dripped down the corner of his mouth as Kuron messed with his prostate, over and over to the point Lotor was beginning to feel a bit overstimulated.

“Come for me, Lotor. I can tell you need to,” Kuron whispered into the dancer’s neck, speeding up his hands. “I love you.”

Lotor came as soon as the word love fell from Kuron’s lips, thick streaks hitting his stomach. He came with a small cry as his whole body tightened, shuddering against the owner. The feeling of completion washed over him like a title wave as he gave one last weak spurt, spilling over Kuron’s hand, panting.

Lotor felt his body melt into his lover’s, spent. He panted as Kuron slipped his fingers out and wiped them off, giving a kiss to the side of the white haired man’s head and slipping Lotor’s legs off his thighs carefully. Lotor groaned as he stretched out his legs and opened his eyes to look at his lover through the mirror.

“Thank you,” the dancer said quietly, breath slowing as he finally caught it. “That was amazing.”

Kuron smiled as he hugged Lotor. “Good, pleasuring you was a lot of fun… a bit too much. Sorry.” He gave a sheepish grin.

“Why are you-oh.” Lotor had squirmed to turn to face his lover when he felt something wet on his back. “You came again?”

“Yeah. I kinda humped you towards the end there without realizing it.” Kuron had pulled the forgotten blanket back up on the bed and began cleaning them off.

The white haired man snickered as Kuron wiped him down. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Ill take that as a good sign that I did my job right.”

Lotor snickered again before moaning when the owner wiped him up down there, still a bit sensitive. “You did it very well. I was so deep in bliss all I could feel were your hands.”

Kuron threw the material to the side after cleaning up his lover’s back, leaning back against the headboard. Lotor followed and cuddled up against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“Good, that’s good.” Kuron wrapped his arms around the dancer as well, enjoying the aftermath of their sweaty night.

“Kuron,” Lotor started, pausing as butterflies filled his stomach. “There’s something I want to say.” He hesitated and was thankful that the owner didn’t rush him. “I… I love you too.”

It became quiet and no one moved for a few moments before Kuron sat up, forcing Lotor to too. The dancer sat back to eye the other questioningly, lifting an eyebrow at the wide eyed look Kuron was giving him.

“Really?” the owner asked, just barely over a whisper.

Lotor smiled and god was it beautiful and heart throbbing. “Yes. I truly love you, Kuron.”

The owner pulled Lotor to his chest and hugged him tightly with a smile splitting his face. “I'm so happy, this is the best day of my life!”

The white haired man snickered and patted Kuron’s back, leaning his head against the owner’s shoulder with closed eyes. Yes, this was the best day ever and no one could take that away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos ate much appreciated.


End file.
